Mama Bear's Wrath
by Fictionescapist007
Summary: Neal is used to sweet and gentle Elizabeth. Neal crosses the line and finds out he never should have crossed it. I do not own any of the White Collar characters. I only write stories about them. Warning: contains spanking in future chapters. If not your thing, don't read, thanks!
1. Chapter 1

After a long day in stylish black pumps entreating longtime customers and newcomer guests at the gallery there was nothing Elizabeth enjoyed more than slipping on her fluffy pink slippers while enjoying a glass of red wine as dinner simmered on the stove. Perfect ending to a hectic day. Whoosh! The front door exploded open as three very disgruntled men emerged through the doorway sending El's little piece of tranquility to the back burner momentarily. Or so she hoped.

"Why are you so upset?!", Neal demanded of Peter with an irritated look on his face deftly hiding the nervousness he felt growing sickeningly in the pit of his stomach. He knew Peter had a point, but he wasn't about to admit it. "What's wrong?", Elizabeth asked carefully looking between Peter and Neal trying to get a grasp of where their emotions lay. "I don't see what the big deal is, the kid took a chance and it paid off!", contributed James. Peter's face hardened as he turned to face James, "If he had been caught Callaway would have sent him to prison without a second thought and I wouldn't be able to save him this time. I want to catch Pratt as much as you do, but this is not the way! Do you really want to sacrifice your son's future to catch Pratt, is he really worth more than your son?!" James' face instantly switched from a disgruntled man to a stricken father. He paused a moment and then quietly agreed, "You're right, nothing is worth that. Nothing is more important than my son. Not even proving my innocence." He then turned to Neal and gave him a look that said sorry son you're on your own.

Elizabeth then jumped in again, "So what exactly happened?", looking at Peter with a soft smile hoping to calm his nerves. She hated to see him so worked up especially when it was towards Neal. Neal had become like family and to put it simply mama bear didn't like papa bear growling at the cub. Even if the cub was old enough to know better, but was unfortunately emotionally impulsive and immature. Peter glared at Neal as he began to explain to El how he had decided to use the bajillion dollar scanner to search the empire state building for the evidence box and how he had nearly been caught by Callaway. As soon as Peter began to recount Neal's reckless behavior to El, Neal began to look at the rug, the lamp, El's fluffy slippers, anything but El. He looked at Satchmo and thought "lucky dog, I wish I was you!". Satchmo kept looking from human to human while rotating his head and wagging his tail expressing an air of curiosity wondering what all the barking was about. El's composure had changed gradually as Peter recounted how Callaway had been persistent in tracking Neal down, how she had been annoyingly hound-like finally asking Peter to track Neal using his own personal number when hers didn't work. El had gradually shown her disapproval pursing her lips, crossing her arms and finally having an all out "What were you thinking young man!" look on her face aimed straight at Neal. The very same Neal that kept sneaking sideway glances at her while biting his lower lip and wisely keeping his head low as her stance gradually grew from stunned, to worried, to annoyed, to angry, to outright furious. "Do you have any idea in what position you so carelessly placed me Neal?!", Peter yelled, "If you had been one second late it would have been my hand that would have put you in prison indefinitely!" Neal had meanwhile defensively curled into himself crossing his arms and bowing his head donning an angry pout. Why were they being so hard on him? Couldn't they at least be happy or even possibly proud that he had pulled it off and found the box's position! This was so unfair! And it was in that moment of bitterness that he sadly and unwisely uttered these words, "It's not as if you haven't done it before, as if you care". He hadn't said it too loudly, but he was too angry to control himself and said it just loud enough to hear. Peter's mouth dropped open and blanched as if someone had punched him in the gut. His eyes filled and glistened as gently as if touched by smoke. Elizabeth gasped sharply enough to get all three heads attention. Neal knew the moment he exhaled the words that he should have never ever ever ever said them in the first place. His eyes exploded wide and scared at the very same moment he had seen Peter's reaction to his careless cruelty wishing he could take it back. Time seemed to decree a moment of silence for the impending doom about to fall on Neal. He looked at Peter expectantly afraid of what he would say or do. But it was Elizabeth who crisply shot out, "What..did you just say. How dare you speak to my husband that way? He was trying to PROTECT YOU!" Neal visibly cringed and paled as soon as he heard her booming retribution to his folly. "I'm sorry, I..I.." he softly whispered his eyes filling and threatening to spill as they stayed firmly latched onto the carpet. "I would hope you're sorry", she angrily retorted getting him to flinch in response. He didn't know this angry Elizabeth. He was used to the 'calm Peter down when I screw up' Elizabeth. "After all he has done for you", she continued in a deceptively calm voice. "Do you know what my husband owes you?", she asked. He shook his head no, two tears threatening to trail down his downcast and humbled head. "Nothing! that's what, but that's not what he did, is it?", she asked. He didn't answer not knowing she expected an answer. "IS..IT?", she sharply demanded of him. He jumped and obediantly looked at her and gently exhailed out, "No". "It's true that he put you in prison once before, but that was your own doing. He put his job and reputation on the line for you more than once because he has come to care for you as family just as I have and I will not tolerate this kind of disrespectful, ungrateful, and shameful behavior in this family!" And just like that cut through Neal like a hot knife through butter. Neal stopped his quiet remorse and looked up at Elizabeth with a stunned expression on his face realizing she had just called him part of the family. A family he had just disappointed and with that realization the lump in his throat suddenly became cold, real and began to bloom like a bullfrogs' throat. Peter meanwhile stood by shocked first by Neal's cruel words and then by his wife's eruption towards Neal. Who was this 10 foot tall matronly being that was so efficiently and none too gently putting Neal in his place. His wife was softness and sweetness with a good measure of self control. Not this eruption of wrath at his injury. But perhaps Peter had never really needed protection in that area before.

Neal looked at Peter and blurted out sobbing as his face twisted into a painful grimace,"I'm soo soorry Peterr! I.'choke gasp'..I didn't mean it!". Neal looked down again and his eyes betrayed his struggle with himself as he wondered if he dare try to get close to Peter. Would he be rejected and hurt even more? Peter could tell what he was thinking as he had much practice in that department and in two great strides he had Neal wrapped in his arms just as a mother hen envelopes her chicks. Upon realizing his happy containment Neal flung both his arms around Peter clutching at his light blue shirt with gentle desperation. Peter continued to pet Neal's soft now disheveled hair while holding him rocking him side to side where they stood telling him he's a good kid and everything will be fine as he tried to quiet his continuing sobs that shook both their bodies. Elizabeth walked towards them and enveloped Neal's right side as she looked at James and nodded her head at him inviting him to take Neal's left side. James had been watching their interactions almost spellbound and even jealous of their bond. When offered an entrance into that circle he leapt off that sofa where he had planted himself as an outsider and tentatively took the left side inwardly hoping Neal would approve.

Neal felt his father's presence and lifted his head from Peter's chest and replanted it on his father's shoulder, while still maintaining a firm grip on Peters shirt. They stayed in a family bear hug for what seemed like an eternity to Neal. He continued to calm down til there were only deep sighs and sniffles. He could have fallen asleep standing up. Elizabeth noticed his exhaustion and suggested, "Maybe you should take a quick nap until dinner is ready. Go on up to your room, ok?" Neal rushed to her and hugged her tight. Gosh! He was so glad her sweetness was back. "Ok, I will. And El,..I'm sorry", he said tears threatening to fall again. "Hush now, that's all done with now. Go take a nap." Neal started towards the stairs when Peter declared, "We will talk about your consequences after dinner Neal." Neal gaped at him, "Consequences? But I thought... Oh man!", he whined as he trudged up the stairs. Nap? Yeah right!


	2. Chapter 2

Despite all his tossing and turning Neal could not fall asleep. He lay on his side knees up clutching the silk comforter El had bought on one of their outings. Eyes wide open staring into nothingness. Peter's last words kept reverberating themselves in his skull wearing his nerves thin. "We will talk about your consequences after dinner".

Consequences. He hated consequences. They usually entailed some sort of discomfort, thus encouraging the recipient of such stimulus to not repeat the offending action again. Or so it was supposed to work that way. Unfortunately, for Neal it didn't always work that way. He had a knack for getting himself out of trouble, that he had so willingly gotten himself into. So he didn't learn from consequences because he usually didn't have them. That is, until he met Peter.

Peter would let some things slide, but there were certain things he was dead serious about. Doing anything to land himself back in prison or endangering his life were at the top of Peter's list. Neal knew this. He knew he knew better. What's worse is that Neal knew that Peter knew he knew better. The only thing worse than this was that Neal knew that Peter knew that he knew that he knew better. Why did he care so damn much, Neal thought!

He kept seeing his face. His chin sternly jutting out in disapproval. The frown lines between his eyebrows deepening again becoming more permanent each time. Perhaps becoming his first true wrinkles. He had once jokingly called it his "Neal induced conniption line". Although it looked more like a church steeple. The way both lines slanted towards each other almost touching at the top. He swore he could of almost seen smoke coming out of his ears. Seeing as how red his face had gotten. He couldn't remember him ever being that mad! Damn it!

Neal was scared. He wasn't going to be able to smooth talk his way out of this one. He'd already made sure of that with his earlier actions. He knew he couldn't get El to help. She'd nearly bitten his head clean off. That was a first he didn't care to ever repeat. Not that he didn't deserve it. He'd lost control, but why? Did he really care that much about what Peter thought? No! It couldn't be that!

His main objective was to find that box, take Pratt down, and clear his fathers' name. He had been kind of excited to show off his skills to his dad, James. It felt so good to have worked with him. He longed to have a connection with James. Yet, somehow James' approval didn't measure up to Peter's approval. It had really stung when he saw how he hadn't even given him any acknowledgement as to how awesome it had been that he pulled off scanning the Empire State building while keeping his promise to him. He had even offered to pinky swear on it! He hadn't done it, Mozzie hadn't done it, and James hadn't done it. Of course he had some help, but still it was freakin awesome to pull it off!

He'd never get tired of the rush he got every time he did a job. That was Neal. He did everything wholeheartedly. He'd give it his all or not do it at all. He knew Peter liked that about him. But, when he hadn't gotten the response he wanted from Peter he had wholeheartedly not only stuck his foot in his mouth, but stuffed it halfway down his resentful impulsive throat. He'd gotten a response then just not the one he wanted.

El had gotten upset with him before, but never like that. He had been cruel. It was that simple. Of course, she would defend Peter. He was her life as she was his. She saw Peter's worth and wouldn't stand to see him sold short. Gone was her softness and genuine motherly concern that seemed to exude from her normally. Instead unfamiliar cold sharpness had taken its place making him shiver inside. That had just made him feel more of an outsider, until El had called him part of the family. That was big. That was unconditional love. That totally switched it all around. Now he didn't feel like an outsider anymore, but he did feel like an ungrateful child. He had hurt someone that he not only cared for, but that cared for him back. After all, that's all anyone wants right? To love and be loved. He was given this incredible gift of being accepted into this family and what did he do with it? He threw it back in their faces. Idiot!

"It's not as if you haven't done it before, as if you care". Why the heck did he let that escape his lips. No, he had to atleast be honest with himself. He had done it on purpose. He had been hurt by Peter's rejection of his actions, so he had hurt him back. How kindergartenish of him.

Peter had looked like a kicked puppy. His expression had been one of uncomprehending shock and hurt. He had hurt him. Dang it! He wished he hadn't ever said it. Yet, with all that Peter had made the first move and taken him into his arms forgiving him. Him! The ungrateful ex-con who just threw Peter's concern for him back onto his face!

He had always enjoyed being with the Burkes. He enjoyed being 'part of the family' playing along, but at the end of the day he went back home alone. He never had really trusted that he was truly part of the family. That would have required making himself vulnerable to harm, wether it was intentional or not.

Facades. Facades were good, or so Neal thought. They kept him safe from harm. Despite all his facades Neal was a delicate creature, much like a starfish. Hard on the outside, but soft and easily bruised on the inside. Peter was the only one that could see past all his facades. That's how he had caught him more than once. He could see Neal the way El saw Peter. Problem was Neal didn't always know what Peter saw.

So now it was time to face the consequences. What would Peter do?

Either way Peter couldn't have had a talk with him right after all that had happened. They all needed a break. He really felt drained after all the crying and emotional outburst. Even if he hadnt slept he was glad he had had that time to think and get his thoughts straight. Although he still felt ashamed and regretful. That was his own fault.

"Neal! Time for dinner! Come on down!", El sang out from the bottom of the stairs and then hurried back into the kitchen.

Neal took a deep breath and exhaled some tension out. How he wished he could have slept! He doubted he would have much of an appetite for dinner regardless of how delicious it would be considering El was cooking. As he went down the stairs he inhaled the aroma of Elizabeth's signature roast beef. One of his favorites besides "the little chickens" as Peter puts it.

He crossed the living room heading towards the kitchen to join them for dinner trying to ignore the growing ball of tension in the pit of his stomach. He rubbed the back of his neck while looking down at the carpet taking another deep breath and exhaling.

He placed a smile on his face as he was about to cross the threshold into the dining room. "Well here goes", he whispered under his breath to himself. It couldn't be that bad. Could it?


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everyone! I'm thankful for your reviews both positive and critical. I'm sorry for the repeat of chapter 1 in chapter 2. This is my first time doing this and I'm still trying to figure it out. Thanks for your patience!


	4. Peter's stand

Thanks for all your reviews and your patience. It took me a bit to figure out how to post stories correctly. I appreciate all of your criticisms, but as far as the development of the story goes I'm going with my gut. If you don't like a child-like Neal then maybe this is not for you, so don't read. In the future I might create a different story with a different Neal, but that won't be in this story. I like spanking fic's too, but I haven't decided if that's what I'm going to do here. It has to feel right before I do. I hope you enjoy it!

Peter stood by the kitchen door arms folded listening to Neal trudge up the stairs knowing he's got the upcoming "consequences" talk on his mind. He walked over to the kitchenette where James had already sat down elbows on the table and hands folded. His face hanging over his hands in a pensive state staring at the white kitchen table. Peter pulled out the chair opposite of him and gently plunked himself on the white chair laying back letting his arms hang down and semi facing the cieling. He deeply exhaled out a long overdue breath closing his eyes willing the stress out.

James looked up at Peter and said, "Yeah, me too", with a sad smile on his face.

"Maybe I shouldn't have said anything about consequences yet. Now he's probably going to be thinking of that instead of napping", said Peter running his right hand through his hair pressing his lips.

James looked up at Peter squinting thoughtfully cocking his head to the right saying, "He'll survive. Maybe having some time to think about the possible consequences will help prevent him from being that foolish again."

Peter shifted uncomfortably on the chair's nice thick red pad. He seemed irritated by James' contribution to the current situation, which he had been a part of in the first place. He turned sideways to his left giving El the corner of his eye saying, "He scares me El."

Peter turned back to stare down at the white table and continued, "It only takes one. One slip up. One mistake. One time of getting caught and it's over. There isn't any Hughes to give us leeway, to look the other way and give us a chance. Callaway is one mean agent. She won't think twice about locking him away. Actually I can almost bet that's what she wants. It's as if she can't wait for him to slip up so she can be there to convict him, lock the door and throw away the keys. Why can't he just listen for once, damn it!", he growled out.

El quickly left her stew on low and turned towards Peter facing his back. She draped her arms around his neck crossing them gently around his chest and rested her cheek on the top of his head. He gently patted her arms welcoming the attention that brought a small smile to his face.

"It'll be ok hon. He just needs consistency and guidance. Those are two things he hasn't had much of", Elizabeth said giving James a fleeting look smiling apologetically. She put her cheek next to his and continued, "Before you he was living from one con to another not ever having to pay any consequences. That's a lot of positive reinforcement towards pulling cons", she pecked him on the cheek and turned back to check on the potato au gratin in the oven.

"That's just it!", Peter exclaimed smile gone. He stood up pacing the length of the kitchen in exasperation like a caged lion. El threw him a worried look while James glanced at Peter and then back at his hands.

Peter kept raving, "He keeps getting away with it!", he exclaimed with an ironic laugh throw his hands up in frustration.

"He has no sense of consequence. I feel like he's walking a tight rope saying 'Hey look at me, aren't I clever?!'", he waved his hands around in an exaggerated manner bobbing his head side to side. El stifled a chuckle knowing Peter wouldn't think it funny.

""He thinks it's all a great elaborate game, but what that brilliant brain of his doesn't want to understand, and it is a brilliantly gifted brain, is that all it's gonna take to topple him over is a light breeze. People like Callaway...aren't a light breeze. She's a fricken squall!"

El snapped her head at him with a stricken look. Peter must be very upset she thought. Because he rarely ever used words like that. He really did his best to walk the straight and narrow path.

"Then he needs a consequence before he ends upon in prison. Someone needs to take control before it's too late", interjected James looking at Peter carefully.

Peter squeezed his eyes shut, pursed his lips, and squeezed his fists tight. He stood there with his back to them for a moment collecting himself. He then took a deep breath, and as he let it out he purposefully opened his fists, relaxed his lips, and let his face go lax allowing his eyes to open slowly. With a look of determination and controlled anger he turned to face James.

"I understand that you've come back into your son's life to try to become a part of it, but I need you to understand something", he paused for a moment to collect his thoughts as James looked on him in wary attentiveness.

"You haven't been around to be his father for a very long time. He's pretty much raised himself to a certain point, but he's not there yet. He's still pretty childish in many ways. He has no sense of consequence for one, he thinks he's invincible, and he seems to have a deeply seated need for reassurance. Now I understand you couldn't be around because you were trying to protect your family from harm, but...", he stopped there thoughtfully rubbing his chin momentarily trying to phrase his thoughts effectively and to the point.

James blinked looking down at his hands folded on the white table. White the color of purity. That's something he was not. If he had been pure of heart he never would of taken that money and he would still have his family. But that's not what happened. The reality was that the moment he took that money he not only lost everything, his family lost everything too. That was something he never wanted. He'd never forgive himself for that, and he'd always regret it. He had hurt his wife that he loved even til now. He hurt his baby boy that he loved so dearly. He could never make up for it, but he could at least try. So as uncomfortable as he felt sitting in this man's house listening to the judgements that we're sure to come, he wouldn't leave. He needed to be here near his son. He'd been away so unforgivably long. All that precious time was lost. But he was here now so no matter what he was staying.

Peter continued, "But, honestly that was your own fault James." James' shoulders tensed.

Peter swallowed before continuing, "Now that you are back you can't expect him to just allow you to parent him and take control. That time is past for you. Perhaps in time you can have a relationship with him that I know he needs. Because no matter how much I care for him you will always be his father and no one can replace you." James looked up at him his eyes glistening.

"But as far as imposing consequences, disciplining, or trying to control him you are off limits", Peter announced with authority and conviction.

Peter stopped and looked at James square in the face silently letting him know he would not brook any arguments. James sat back up crossing his arms looking straight back at Peter nodding his head in acquiescence and waited for him to continue.

Seeing no argument from James, Peter continued, "I've been working with him for some time now trying to get him to see that he can have a life of stability and happines without having to be on the run constantly leaving friends behind, never having a true family."

James started, "I...", but Peter interjected gently, "Please let me finish."

"Ok", James seceded putting his hands up in the air and looking down and then back up ready to listen to him.

Peter began again carefully, "Neal is my main priority. It's not too late, at least I believe it is not, to help him grow into a mature individual that will be capable of maintaining a happy and fulfilling life while avoiding imprisonment. I'm glad that you're looking to build a relationship with your son, but pulling off a con with him is not the kind of bonding he needs. I've put my job on the line countless of times, sacrificed much, and put a lot of effort into convincing him to see that a normal life is possible and fulfilling. I'm not going to stand back and allow him to regress into a life of crime even if it is to catch Pratt. Do we have an understanding James?"

James stood up looking at Peter saying, "You're right..about everything in fact...and yes I do understand. Taking that money was the worst mistake I ever made. I think about it all the time and I regret it every day. I can never get that time back. What's worse is neither can Neal." James stopped there his chin twitching he looked down at his fingers touching the table corner.

He cleared his throat, looked back up again and started in a wavery voice, but got it under control, "I'm sorry about the con. That was wrong. I just didn't want to tell him no. He was so excited to do it. But from now on you can count on me to do whatever it takes to help my son. As far as disciplining goes I can see you are someone he responds to and respects. I just want to be here for him and get to know him."

James looked from Peter to Elizabeth and said sincerely, "I wanted to thank you both for being a family to Neal when he needed one, and I'm grateful to you for letting me back into my son's life. I know I'm not replaceable, but neither are either of you."

Peter seemed to visibly relax. He looked at James with a slight smile on his face saying, "Thank you. Now that that's clear, on to the consequences. I honestly don't know what to do. I've reprimanded him countless times, and I've even shortened his radius a few times, but that was only when I was out of town. It wasn't intended as a punishment. I've confined him to his apartment once, but even that didn't faze him."

"Like I said before, he needs consistency hon. He needs to know that every time he breaks a rule there will be an unwanted consequence."

"Yes, but what consequences. I can't possibly put him over my knee", Peter said laughingly.

"Hmm", hummed Elizabeth considering the possibility of such an absurd suggestion.

Peter looked stunned as he looked from Elizabeth to James realizing they were both thinking about it.

"You've got to be joking! You both are actually considering it?!", he exclaimed surprised.

"Well..", Elizabeth said awkwardly shrugging her shoulders while facing one palm to the ceiling and the other on the chair.

"I..well..you see..", began James with a frown trying to explain something, he just didn't know how.

Suddenly James gathered himself and said, "If I was the father I was supposed to be to Neal to begin with and he pulled something like this I would do whatever it took to make sure he wouldn't do it again. Even if that meant corporal discipline. Well, what would your father have done Peter?"

Peter grew thoughtful looking at nothing in particular as if remembering a very old memory.

"My father was strict, but I always knew he loved me. I never wanted to disappoint him, but on the times that I outright defied him...let's just say I wouldn't sit comfortably for a while", he said it with a slight smile. "He knew what I needed and how I needed it. He just knew. I don't know if I'll know the same way for Neal", he said worriedly.

"You will sweetheart. You have a father's heart for him. You'll know what to do", El said to him reassuringly. "Do you remember what you told me about growing up?",she asked.

"Yeah, I do. I told you how I sometimes felt I needed to know where the boundaries lay to feel safe. And sometimes getting to know them were painful. But, I needed to know that he would love me enough to punish me because I couldn't stop myself. I needed him to say 'this is the line, do not cross it or else'", he said as if coming to a conclusion. If a lightbulb had lit up over his head, it would have been perfection.

"I will not physically chastise him until it is a last resort", he said with determination. My father would try other means of teaching me to obey before resorting to spanking. I've got to do the same for Neal, but there may not be enough time to be that patient. I'll talk to him about the expectations and consequences I have for him. Then I'll leave it to him to let me know what he needs."

"Sounds like a plan", said Elizabeth hoping it wouldn't lead to corporal punishment.

"Yup, let me know what I can do", said James.

"You can start by brainstorming", said Peter.

"I need simple rules to follow that if he breaks them he won't end up in prison, but he will get a consequence. We can do that for up to three tries giving consequences such as confinement to his room here, chores around the house, cold cases, extra reports and such. You know, make life really not fun for him", Peter said sitting on the kitchen chair stretching his legs out placing his hands behind his head, a big smile on his face finally fully enjoying the thick red cushions El had made for the kitchen chairs.

"This could be fun", Peter said. "If we make life difficult enough for him I may not need to resort to spanking."

"What if you do though, need to, you know?", asked James.

Peter's smile vanished and he put his arms down slumping a bit, "That would be less than desirable", then somewhat melancholy he pronounced, "but if that's what he needs, then that's what I'll do."

"Dinner will be ready in half an hour hon. Is that enough time for you two to brainstorm?", Elizabeth asked.

"That should be enough El, thanks hon", said Peter getting himself ready to prepare the rules and suddenly feeling his appetite come back a bit.

"Ok James, let's get to brainstorming, shall we?", asked Peter looking at James.

"Let's get to it", said James leaning forward placing his forearms on the table as Peter fetched a pad and paper.


	5. Rules and Consequences

After 45 minutes the rules they came up with were the following:

*Curfew is at 9:00pm. Each argument about the curfew or missing curfew will decrease bedtime by half an hour.

*Gathering with any old con cohorts to plan a heist or con is prohibited. Mozzie is the only exception because he is a close friend. However, remaining friends with him is up to you. In other words, no cons with Mozzie.

*Anklet tracker is to remain intact at all times.

*Endangering your life or freedom will result in immediate severe consequences.

The consequences they came up with were as follows:

*A first time offense will earn you 1 or more chores and/or cold case assignments.

*A second time offense will earn you cold case assignments accompanied by grounding.

*A third time offense will earn you chores, cold case assignments, and corporal punishment.

They sat around the table each with a glass of water discussing Peter's plan.

"The whole point is not only to keep him out of prison, but to help him mature into an overall independent well balanced adult", Peter said looking from face to face.

"That's right, that's what any parent wants", El said agreeing with Peter looking at both men wishing the brick of discontenment lodged in her stomach away. She really hated these times when Neal was in some sort of trouble.

"It's going to be difficult since he's already an adult", said James concern etched on his face.

"That may be true, but forging art worth millions to sell them as the original is not reflective of a well balanced adult, and will land him in prison sooner or later", Peter said to James eyeing him.

Seeing no further argument Peter continued, "When you are a child you live under your parents care and rules. You do as you are told and if you listen you are rewarded and if you don't you are given consequences. That's how you learn right?" He stopped and looked at them waiting for acknowledgement.

They both looked at each other nodding their heads looking back at Peter in understanding. 'So far so good' thought Peter.

"Keep going", said James warily.

Peter continued earnestly leaning forward on his forearms, "I know he's a grown man. His body is that of an adult, but emotionally he's still a child. He's never had that adult role model to guide and mold him. I believe subconsciously he is still searching for that guidance."

James shifted in his seat wanting to yell out, "It's me! That's was supposed to have been me!"

Peter looked at James saying carefully, "I believe he's found that in us. He trusts me."

James stood up roughly making the chair screech against the floor's wooden grain expressing its discontentment wth him. He spun around slowly putting both hands on the chair's back purposefully grasping the wood with both hands his knuckles standing out. An uncomfortable silence enveloped them.

Peter looked up at James and reassuringly said, "What I said before of you being in his life and being irreplaceable as his father still stands, but right now I know he needs me to do this for him."

"I understand. I just.. I just wish I had been there for him when he needed me", he said breathing out deeply his eyes glistening over. He paused as Peter and El looked at each other silently communicating 'what now?'.

"I should have been there!", James exclaimed shaking the chair slightly shaking them out of their silent communication.

Elizabeth looked up at him reached over and put her hand on his, which was still tightly grasping the chairs's back. She gave him a sympathetic look he smiled back, relaxed his grip on the chair and looked down again. She couldn't imagine being in his shoes abandoning her family, much less her child.

Peter gently spoke, "I don't think it's too late for him James, but he is near the point of no return. If this is going to work he's going to have to go along with it. I believe he trusts me enough to follow what I have in mind for him. I will have to take his liberties away, as I would a child until he learns to earn them back. He is already under my authority, but he's going to have to agree to the terms for this to work", he concluded waiting for their reaction

He wished he was anywhere but there. He'd much rather be at one of those museums bored to tears with El and Neal rather than planning something like this. He hated disciplining this boy, his boy.

Elizabeth agreed reluctantly nodding in acceptance nervous about what was in store for her Neal.

"Just how much freedom are you thinking of taking away", James asked tentatively.

Peter had a premonition James was going to disagree at some point, but he continued to explain anyway, "If he agrees then he will begin with a 2 week bedroom confinement for that little stunt he pulled, and after that he'll continue by abiding the rules I set before him. Hopefully with positive reinforcement I won't need to go any further than assigning him extra cold cases and chores around the house. I want to avoid physical measures if possible, but I won't hesitate to carry out corporal punishment if the situation demands it", he said.

At the mention of corporal punishment James said, "I know I agreed to corporal punishment, but now that it's becoming a reality. I just don't feel right about this". He looked up to connect with Peter.

"Do you remember our agreement James", Peter asked sternly locking eyes with him. No one would stand between him and Neal.

"Yes, I do! But he is an adult and should be treated as one, shouldn't he?! This is going to be humiliating for him!", James yelled desperate to find another solution.

"James", Elizabeth said in a calm no nonsense voice as she stood up and looked up at James holding him by his elbows hoping to reassure him, "Peter would never hurt your son. He has looked out for his well being so many times when no one else did. He loves him as he would his own son, just as I do."

"I think you know that, don't you?", she asked as if stating a fact while tilting her head sideways keeping eye contact. This wasn't about him trusting them wisongs son, there was something more. She could feel it, it pulsated like a throbbing pain.

His eyes wavered as he looked at Peter first then Elizabeth, " Yes, yes I know that."

He sat back down breaking away from Elizabeth hunching over looking every bit the definition of defeat.

He roughly rubbed his face with his hands. "If I had been there when I was supposed to be he wouldn't be going through this. He wouldn't need to be treated like this, like a child. It's my fault he has to go through this", James said tears threatening to spill down his cheeks.

"It's going to work out fine James. We just have to work together", Peter said putting his hand on his shoulder. James just nodded blinking back his tears.

Seeing as the storm had been calmed thanks to his wife he continued, "I really believe if we make his stay here as close to confinement as possible, perhaps it will have an impact on him. I'm going to need your help El and James", Peter said looking at both of them.

"Of course", replied El.

"Whatever I can do", said James. "If you don't mind me asking, what do you mean by confinement?", asked James tentatively.

Peter took in a breath, smiled tightly and looked at both of them expectantly, and said, "By confinement I mean that Hughes allow me to keep him here at home for a couple of weeks. During which he will be grounded to his room upstairs."

"Really?" El asked wanting to be hopeful but finding it hard to believe that a little grounding would do the trick.

Peter sensed this and replied, "This is where I'm going to need help from both of you", Peter replied, "this is not going to be a normal grounding. James I will need your help moving out the furniture from the room. It needs to be bare with nothing but a bed, a lamp and the bathroom."

"Oh", said Elizabeth looking rather surprised.

James nodded seriously, "Ok, just say when."

"As soon as he agrees to the arrangement", replied Peter.

"El hon, I'll need your help too, but I need you the most on meals", Peter said knowing she wasn't going to like it.

"Meals? I don't understand?", she asked her face perplexed.

"I'm going to need you to feed him very plain bland food. The same he would have gotten in prison. No sauces, no comfort foods, nothing fancy. Can you do that?", he asked waiting for her reply.

"What? Are you serious? Isn't that a bit much?", she asked. After all, she thought at least she could comfort him with his favorite meals after all that was awaiting him.

"It needs to be as close to prison food as possible. Remember he's been there before and he didn't like it. We need to remind him of his stay there so he'll want to stay out of it permanently, ok El?", Peter asked El gently squeezing her hand.

She didn't like it, but she knew it was for the best so she squeezed his hand back and said, "Ok, I'll do my best, but not tonight." She broke away from him and started getting the platters ready. "Tonight he's getting all his favorites, which are ready now. So I'm going to call him".

As she went to call Neal. Peter and James set the table without trouble in silence.

As soon as El came back both men were handed hot platters to place on the heat pads El had placed on the dining table. El placed the roast beef stew last in between the potatoes au gratin and buttered green beans as Neal's arrived.

Neal entered the dining room looking tired and worried despite his attempt to look rested. He had washed his face and combed his hair plastering a fake smile on his face. At least Peter could tell he was faking it. James couldn't.

Neal sat down at the table trying to relax.

"Hey Neal, did you get any sleep?", Peter asked.

"Not really. I just laid down and rested a bit", Neal quipped smiling convincingly, still every bit the conman.

"I hope you have an appetite. Elizabeth made all your favorites", Peter said non chalantly wanting to wait after dinner to have their talk.

"Yeah, looks good", Neal said softly with a weak chuckle. James shifted himself on his seat trying to make himself comfortable as Elizabeth brought the jug of lemonade to the table setting it down carefully.

They all began to dig in slowly after they had gotten all the pre-dinner rituals out of the way. Peter remember Neal has once said "Yum, yum thanks for the grub", and Elizabeth had laughed as if it was soooo charming. He never would of gotten away with that he thought.

"This looks and smells delicious El", Peter said smiling at El.

"It looks great Elizabeth. Thanks for inviting me", James said next.

"Thank you sweetheart", El replied to Peter then, "You're welcome James, we are glad to have you", she said turning to James.

"It looks like El made all of your favorites Neal", Peter said trying to open a conversation.

"Oh, yeah, thanks El. It looks great", Neal said absentmindedly.

"You're welcome sweetie", El replied quietly casting a glance at Peter.

For a while there was no other noise than the clink of forks and knives on white ceramic plates as they ate in silence. So different than the norm. Usually this was a time of conversing sharing with each other the experiences of the day. But not today. Today was a day of consequences.

Neal ate bird size bites mostly playing with the food on his plate moving it from one area to another the impending talk on his mind looming like a gray cloud over him breeding aggravation and discontentment.

Too bad Peter didn't notice it as he egged Neal on trying to get him to talk.

"You've barely touched your food Neal. Aren't you hungry?", he asked as he cut another piece of roast beef not paying any particular attention to Neal's frown beginning to emerge through his mask of composure.

"I'm ok", he said quietly, keeping his head down. He hoped Peter wouldn't ask anything more and just leave it at that.

"These are all your favorites aren't they", asked Peter still not noticing Neal's growing aggravation as every time he looked up to glance at Neal, Neal was looking down at his own plate.

Perhaps Peter didn't mean to be so oblivious of Neal's feelings, but he was feeling strained as well and just wanted a bit of normalcy. So maybe he was forcing it just a bit and poor Neal was feeling more strained with each passing moment.

"Yeah, they are", Neal replied tersely, moving a carrot from the right to the left.

That caught Peter's attention, "You ok?", he asked looking perplexed.

"No, nothing's wrong", he answered sarcastically as snapped his head up to look at Peter not giving him a chance to reply.

"What do you want from me exactly. I seem to do everything wrong for you lately. I don't say thank you to Elizabeth fast enough", at which point El began to shake her head no as if to say 'it's no big deal' a worried expression flashing onto her face.

James looked from Peter to Neal concern etched onto his face thinking 'He's never gonna go for it'.

Neal continued his rant his face expressing his frustration, his mask abruptly discarded, "I don't eat enough, I don't sleep enough..I"

"You pull cons, you disobey my orders, you come terribly close to being thrown in prison, should I continue?", Peter abruptly cut in startling Neal into silence. Peter watched him as he closed his mouth into a pout, crossed his arms and stared down at his full plate.

'Adult my ass!', thought Peter ironically. He looked like an angry teenager at the brink of eruption.

"Ok, let's just calm down and talk about this. I was hoping it would go smoother than this, but we'll work this out", Peter said trying to be the voice of rationality.

"Oh, so now that's my fault too, isn't it!", Neal yelled standing up as his voice cracked and face contorted into an angry frown directed straight at Peter.

"NEAL!", Peter boomed out standing up simultaneously with Neal startling an angry Neal into staring down seething.

"You will stop this behavior now! If you don't want to eat, fine! If you don't want to sleep, then fine, that's your choice! But you will not put yourself in a dangerous position and expect there not to be any consequences!", Peter then paused a moment and took a deep breath.

"I understand you are concerned about the upcoming talk I promised you", Peter said using a calm and collected voice. Neal plopped himself back down and shifted in his seat awkwardly uncrossing his arms then crossing them back up not knowing what to do with them.

"We all care for you here. We don't want to see you behind bars anytime soon so things are going to change around here", Peter said preparing himself to lay out the plan. Neal looked up swallowing as he felt butterflies in his stomach, not the good kind.

"Here", said Peter as he slid the paper with the rules and regulations on them towards Neal across the table giving him a chance to look them over.

Neal clenched and unclenched his jaw as he read in serious concentration the list Peter had handed him.

He'd read the rules so far and relaxed some. Besides the early bedtime and severe consequences for endangering his life, which he believed was just a bluff to scare him, they were nothing new. He knew those rules already he just didn't always follow them. He figured he'd deal with the early bedtime somehow. He used to sneak out when he was with Ellen and she never knew it! He could do the same here.

Peter folded his hands and waited patiently. Elizabeth got up and began clearing the table. James followed suit and began to bring things into the kitchen. Both of them remaining there giving Peter and Neal some privacy.

When Neal got to the consequences and saw cold cases, chores, and grounding, he thought 'What am I, a teenager?' Then he dismissed it figuring they'd have to catch him in the act first. Then he saw corporal punishment and his eyes shot up to Peter wide in surprise.

"Uh, Peter? What is this about corporal punishment?Is that a joke?", he pushed out a laugh implying that it had to be a joke.

Peter pressed his lips into a tight smile and then seriously said, "Nope, it's not a joke Neal. I'm completely serious. If you endanger your life in any way or put yourself in a position where being incarcerated is likely you will face severe consequences. Corporal punishment being one of the possibilities, do you understand?", Peter asked knowing that this was the moment of truth.

Would Neal abide by Peter's decision or not? Would he submit to Peters's will?


	6. Neal's Choice

Thanks everyone for waiting so patiently. Warning: there is spanking in this chapter.

Neal sat there dumbfounded by Peter's declaration.

'What just happened?', he pondered still in shock. 'Did Peter really say he planned to physically discipline me, like physically hit me!?'. But this was Peter, and Peter wouldn't really hurt him, would he? He's just really upset with him is all, and with good reason, he thought to himself.

Neal had always been looking for someone to look up to, to submit to, but he had never found someone adequate enough. That is until Peter had found him.

He had to be really careful growing up. There had been more than a few close calls where he had been close to being misused by an "overly concerned" adult. Some wanted to show off his stunning good looks to envious onlookers. Others had wanted to use his skill set. Others had good intentions, but if he had allowed it, they would have smothered him trying to control every aspect of his life. They didn't care for him unconditionally. It made him uneasy.

He had had a taste of life on his own, and he liked it. Answering to no one but himself. He was free. At least he was before Peter caught him. In all honesty if he really thought about it, he had let him catch him. He had gotten to the point where he was tired of running and longed for a place to belong. He was tired of never calling one place home, of never having someone to go home to.

Wether he knew it or not he needed that constancy in his life, and if Peter was anything it was constant. He was constantly there to catch him if he fell. He was constantly there to cover up for him if he got caught. He was always there, and all he asked was that Neal trust him, but now Peter was asking for something more than a friend's trust. He was asking that he trust him as a parent.

There are some choices that you really need to think about and others that you just know the answers to before you are even asked the questions. This was one of those moments.

Neal realized that if anyone were to play the role of father to him, no one fit that role better than Peter. He had already been a father to Neal for quite some time now, fulfilling all of his expectations of a father, except one. Discipline.

Peter had admonished him on several occassions when Neal had taken unnecessary risks. He had even put him under house arrest once when he almost shot Fowler, but he had never struck him. Not ever. Neal trusted Peter. He knew Peter always had his best interests in mind. He was a decent human being. Boy was he decent. So he must have a good reason for wanting this. Didn't he?

He figured if he played his cards right, it would never come to that. He'd never have to be physically punished. After all, it seemed like Peter wanted to avoid it, since it was the third consequence down the line. Why was he even worried about it anyway? It was almost laughable. What was Peter going to do? Put him over his knee and spank him?! Chortle! Chortle! Chuckle! Chuckle! Ha,..ha..huh?

The mental image of him over Peter's knee receiving a spanking incited all sorts of confusing feelings in him. He felt afraid, vulnerable, small and childish, and could it be...comforted? But how could that be? Did he really want this? Or could it be that deep down inside he knew he needed this? What was wrong with him? Was it wrong for him to need this kind of correction? Was he twisted?

He remembered seeing dads at the park correcting their young with gentle firmness. Letting their precious offspring know they were loved, but that their naughty behavior would not be tolerated. He remembered feeling so immensely jealous of them. He wanted to let them know how lucky they were to have such fathers. Dads that would play and teach, praise and correct, and just be there everyday. He thought they were so lucky even with tears in their eyes after a well deserved swat. He'd give anything to be that lucky. He wouldn't mind tears in his eyes if he could just have that unconditional love, if only for a moment. Knowing it wouldn't last, but at least he would know what it felt like at last.

He had always believed it was too late for him to have that feeling. That he was destined to long for it always. But now, Peter was offering it to him without any judgement. All he had to do was trust him and submit. Neal already knew his answer.

Peter sat across from Neal as he watched the gears of that wonderful brain of his turn and grind processing what he had just said to him. Would he agree to his terms or not? It had already been half an hour or so. Peter sat there waiting for his answer. Peter's hands couldnt keep still. They moved from being folded on the table, to brushing back his hair, to rubbing his face. It was as if they had a will of their own.

Just as Neal was lost in thought, so was Peter it seemed. 'This was a mistake', Peter thought. 'How could I have thought he would agree to this?', he cajoled himself. 'I've lost him', he feared. 'Maybe he needs more time to think' thought.

Just as he was about to mention that perhaps he'd like to sleep on it Neal blurted out, "Yes, I understand."

He looked up at Peter and saw him smile in relief, which inspired the same in him. He was glad Peter was doing this because he wanted to, not because he felt he had to.

"I trust you, you know that. So what now?", Neal asked almost afraid of the answer. He hadn't forgotten the angry look Peter had given him after his latest daring risk. Promising something more than a chiding.

"Now you begin your grounding tomorrow as long as it is approved by Callaway", Peter said remembering Hughes, wishing he was still around. Callaway didn't care at all for Caffrey. The bright side being she wouldn't be difficult to convince. Having Neal Caffrey out of her hair for 2 weeks would be an easy sell. Things had begun to slow down anyway. That might even explain why Caffrey had gotten himself into so much trouble lately. Seeing as he had so much time on his hands.

"Grounding really", Neal inquired, "that's it?", he asked having to contain a smile of relief.

"It's not just any grounding", Peter said. "We", he explained pointing at himself and James, "are going to remove all the furniture from your room including all books and music. You will be allowed a bed and a lamp only. You will be as close to solitary confinement as possible. After all, that's where you would be right now if you had been caught", Peter said smile gone.

Neal's mouth popped open. "Really, are you serious?", he said quietly looking at El and James. His eyes looked to El for an explanation. El just motioned her head towards Peter as if saying "Pay attention." James looked down.

"Furthermore", Peter continued. 'More! There's more!', Neal thought inwardly cringing.

'Good, it's affecting him', Peter thought on seeing Neal's reaction.

'Perhaps spanking won't be necessary', Peter hoped.

"There will be no conversing with anyone, that includes El", which in Peternese El knew that meant specifically her.

She acknowledged nodding her head up and down, a sympathetic look directed at Neal.

"If you read anything, it will be your guidebook on rules and regulations. By the end of the two weeks you should have gone through the whole thing, twice", Peter said in all seriousness to Neal, who was still waiting for the punch line.

He kept imagining Peter's face breaking out suddenly into a broad smile saying, "Gotcha! You should of seen your face! Ha, ha!", and then El and James would join in.

But that didn't happen. Peter was really serious! He must have really scared him.

'I guess I deserve it', Neal thought to himself, 'after all the things I've gotten away with this was bound to happen', he concluded nearing resignation.

"El will leave you your meals three times a day. You are not to open the door until you hear a knock on the door", Peter said glancing at El, who now had the sad puppy dog look on her face. He knew she wouldn't like that, but he couldn't help that now. This had to be done right to be effective.

"Really? I can't even say a quick hello?", Neal asked careful hopefullness in his voice.

"If you were in lockup, you wouldn't see any of us, but once a month. Consider this a reprieve. Understood?", Peter said frustration beginning to set in at how Neal found it hard to believe that what he had done was really that serious.

"Yes sir, I understand", Neal said quietly looking first at Peter then casting his gaze downward at his fingers and biting his lower lip finally resigning himself to the fact that this was happening. He decided he better not push it because Peter was going to get angry again soon.

"I'm sorry", Neal quietly expressed, feeling truly sorry this time.

"I know and I appreciate it buddy", Peter said gently placing his hand on Neal's fidgeting ones only to add, "but these are the consequences of your actions son, ok?"

Neal's lower lip quivered as he looked up at Peter's mention of "son" and then looked back down his eyes glistening as he nodded his head in acquiescence saying, "Yes, I understand." James felt a pang of jealousy and remorse.

"James I'll be expecting you tomorrow. Can you be here by 9 am?", Peter asked turning to James, who had quickly masked his emotions.

"Definitely, I'll be here", James said curtly turning to Eizabeth, "Thank you Elizabeth for a wonderful dinner. I'd better get going. I'll see you tomorrow", he said as he made his way around to shaking Peter's hand and hugging Neal.

"Bye James,.. Dad", Neal said as he hugged James back.

"I love you son. I'm sorry for all this", he whispered into his ear. Then he was gone.

Peter saw him out the door as El made her way to Neal and placed a hand on his shoulder and another on his waist semi hugging him. Neal turned around and leaned into El placing his cheek on her shoulder. She embraced him fully rubbing his back and petting his hair. He gave out a long sigh and closed his eyes. She kissed him on the head as Peter came on over and patted him on the back.

"Ok buddy, are you ready for bed?", Peter asked Neal.

"I was planning to stay up a little longer. Tonight's my last night as a free man", Neal said to Peter letting go of Elizabeth. The reality of being put in confinement making itself known. Remorse temporarily put aside, Neal wanted one more night of escape to forget what lied ahead.

"Ok, but...what did you have in mind?", Peter asked visibly not comfortable with the whole idea.

"I wanted to go out on the town one last time", Neal asked really working it. Peter knew this, but Elizabeth was eating it all up. She looked up at Peter puppy dog eyes and all, right next to Neal, who was smiling angelically of course.

Against his better judgement Peter heard himself saying, "Alright Neal, you go on and have a good time, but be careful. Don't get into any trouble", he said jokingly and then seriously said, "You need to be here by midnight at least. Eleven o'clock would be better so you're in some kind of decent shape to help out tomorrow".

"You want me to help prepare my room for my own punishment?", he asked Peter incredulously.

"Would you rather make a paddle instead?", Peter asked with a smirk.

Neal chuckled saying, "What would I need with a pa..", he paused looking dumbstruck as Peter just kept smiling crossing his arms and clearing his throat.

"I'll be here at midnight", Neal concluded smiling cautiously.

"Good idea", Peter said cooly.

Neal entered the VIP Lounge, the brand new place to be, and sat at the bar waiting to meet with Sara. He was sipping his Manhattan enjoying the scarlet liquid savoring the Maruchino cherry liqueur. Mmm tasty. He sipped it slowly wanting to make it last.

He was immersing himself in the jazz music playing and was about to pop the Maruchino cherry in his mouth when he noticed someone...was that James? No it couldn't be. James was at home sleeping, right ? Neal needed to get a better look to confirm that it wasn't him. At this point he knew he should of called Peter, but he wanted to be sure it was James first before he alarmed Peter.

He took his drink and stealthily slinked onto the other side of the bar so he was at a better angle to see this look alike. He settled onto one of the bar chairs inconspicuously giving his back to them. He arranged himself a bit more on his side so he could glance at them from the corner of his eye.

NO! It couldn't be! That was James sitting in that booth. Who was he talking to? There were two other men there in the booth on the opposite side of James. He recognized those faces. Where had he seen them? One was well dressed and manicured. The other tall and wide, kind of goonish. He definitely had to call Peter now he thought regretfully.

Then it hit him. He had one flashback after the next remembering their faces, he'd been at the park with James meeting Senator Pratt to try to make a deal. It hadn't gone well. The manicured one was Pratt's right hand man and the other was his bodyguard. James had lain him out flat in one fell swoop. But now they were sitting together at a booth having drinks? It didn't make sense. Again he had the nagging feeling he should call Peter, but decided to ignore it. He wanted to talk to James first. Maybe he had a good reason.

He saw James shake hands with Pratts's number one and he began to get up to leave. Neal was usually so suave and careful, but this time he'd been caught off guard and had forgotten to glance only. He'd stared for a moment too long feeling so disappointed. As James got up to leave he recognized Neal simultaneously along with Pratt's goon.

Neal turned to rush out and ran right into the wide solid chest of another one of Pratt's men. Turns out there was more than one. Of course there was! Neal felt so stupid! Pratt was on high alert, of course he'd be covering his back thoroughly.

"Come to join the party?", asked the troll like muscle.

"Not really, I was just on my way out", Neal said casually looking like David next to that thug of a Goliath.

"I dont think so", the mercenary said coolly as he not so gently herded Neal towards the booth making him stumble along.

"Why hello Mr. Caffrey", Pratt's number one said overly confident.

Neal didn't even acknowledge him. "What are you doing here with him James", he hissed at James obviously upset.

James turned to them and said, "Give me a moment with him alone boys", and turned leading Neal a few feet away.

"By all means", said his goon, "I'm watching you", he warned them smiling evily. He obviously enjoyed his job. He must have been the class bully thought Neal.

"I know it doesn't look good, but I have my reasons", James began trying to explain.

"Boys! You call them boys! I don't care for your reasons. What are you doing with them?", Neal asked angrily hoping he had a good reason.

"They're cutting me a deal. I let him go. He lets me go. He's even offered me a job on the side", James said hoping Neal would understand.

"So you are a dirty cop", Neal said sorrowfully. "And your going to continue doing his dirty work for him aren't you!", he exploded at James. 'Please lie to me', Neal thought to himself, 'Tell me your planning to con him somehow, but don't tell me this, please!.'

"You don't understand. People like us can't have a normal life. Once you choose this life there's no getting out. I have no choice. Can't you see that?", James pleaded with Neal.

Neal realized at that moment he had to let him go. He remembered watching him leave, waving goodbye. He had been his hero once.

"No, I don't understand and I don't want to either. Someone I trust once told me I can be a con or a man, but I can't be both. I choose to be a man... Goodbye dad", he blinked back tears and turned to leave. One of Pratt's men stood in his way. Bile rose in his throat. They were merciless sadistic bullies. How he hated them. He'd like nothing better than to knock his block off, but he probably had a better chance at breaking his hand on that block of a jaw.

James looked at Neal and said, "I understand son. I'm so sorry...Good bye", and with that James punched the guy in the throat. Neal just stood there dumbstruck as the guy went down choking for air his eyes bulging out like a bullfrog's. If it hadn't been such a serious situation, it would have been almost comical.

James might as well have punched him too. It hurt so much, his dad was a dirty cop and he had shown his true colors. His dad loved him, but not as much as he loved himself. What if he was just like him?, Neal thought. He was so angry he wasn't thinking clearly. He rolled up his fist and took a shot at that bastard as he got up recovering from James' neck punch, punching him on the other side of his neck. And down he went again bulging eyes and all. Gosh that felt good! He didn't even feel the cuts on his knuckles, yet.

"Run!", James yelled at Neal as he continued throwing punches amid the sea of fists and bodies being thrown about. At this point Neal's Peterometer was going wild. Self preservation kicked in and he made a run for it.

'I need to call Peter. If I get arrested I'll be locked up for sure', Neal thought. Then he remembered Peter's rules. "Severe consequences if you endanger your life or risk going to jail." He had inadvertently done both here. Shit! Maybe he shouldn't call him he thought. No! He wouldn't lie to Peter. He'd have to tell him. He just wanted to go home to Elizabeth and Peter. Maybe if he got there soon enough Peter wouldn't ask too many questions.

He was almost at the exit. Just six feet more and he was home free, when a large hand got a hold of his upperarm.

The bartender had pushed his little red button to alert the police, and now Peter was going to see red, Neal was sure of it. He felt sick. He was going to throw up right then and there all over the nice police officer's shoes. They didn't look like the expensive kind, thought Neal, which strangely made him feel better about vomiting on them. He tried to pull away.

"Oh no you don't son. You're coming with me", the stocky police officer said. Then the officer got a good look at Neal's face. "Hey Neal is that you?", the officer asked.

Neal looked up, surprised to be called by name, and then when he realized who it was a big smile spread across his face. It was Jay, Peter's old buddy from the station downtown. He rembered Peter telling him about Jay when he had asked about an old picture on the mantle place. It was the same face just older.

"You're Peter's boy, right?", he asked smiling back at Neal.

"Yes, yes. That's me! I'm so glad you're here. Peter's told me so much about you. Well thanks for the help. I'll just be going now, looks like your busy", he said politely smiling, realizing it was already half past midnight. Peter might be a little upset, but not as much as he would be if he got himself arrested.

"Sorry buddy, I can't do that. I've still got to take you in. It's protocol you know", he said smile gone. Neal felt his stomach drop.

"Please Jay, let me go. I promise I'm going straight home. I just don't want to bother Peter with having to come down to the station for a misunderstanding. I had nothing to do with the bar fight", he lied. Officer Jay noticed his knuckles were red.

"I'll tell you what. Since your old man's an old friend of mine I'll drop you off personally. How does that sound?", he asked in a way that really wasn't asking.

"You don't need to bother yourself with that Officer Jay. I can take a cab", Neal said good naturedly hoping that respecting his title would improve his chances of being let go.

"It's no trouble at all. I insist, otherwise he'd have to pick you up at the station", Jay retorted leaving no room for argument. He had two boys of his own and could tell when they were up to something. Plus he remembered what Peter had said about him being clever, even a little too clever for his own good.

This is not good, Neal thought definitely feeling nauseous.

"How kind of you, thank you Jay", Neal said smiling awkwardly.

"That's Officer Jay to you young man", the grizzled officer growled.

"I'm sorry. I meant Officer Jay", Neal replied rather quickly the apprehension barely contained.

"Nah, I'm just messing with ya!", chuckled the experienced officer, "Come on, get in the front. If you're good I might even let you operate the siren", he joked.

Neal laughed weakly thinking, 'Why not? The way things are going, it might be the only positive part of the day'. It's not like he hadn't done it before. When Peter had brought him along to pick up a perp he had let Neal ring the siren. It had been kind of fun, Neal had to admit.

Neal got into the front and they started the the long drive over to the Burke's household. It only took 10 minutes, but they were the longest ten minutes.

El had gone to bed reassuring Peter not to worry. "He might come later than midnight hon. It is his last night before he is grounded for two whole weeks. Let him enjoy it", she'd said to him persuading him not to worry.

"You're right sweetheart", he had said trying to make himself believe that he was worrying for nothing. He'd finally begun to fall asleep when he heard the doorbell ring. El stirred groaning sleepily, and falling back to sleep as she buried he face deeper into the pillow. That woman could sleep through a train wreck thought Peter.

He got up in a hurry to open the door before the doorbell rung again.

Peter opened the door as he heard Neal say, "They're asleep. I'll just let myself in. You can go Officer Jay. Don't bother yourself with me. I'm sure..."

Officer Jay!? Peter swung the door wide open startling Neal and Jay.

"Jay?!", Peter exclaimed reasonably alarmed.

"Hey there Pete", Jay said with a friendly smile. While Neal looked like a deer caught in headlights.

"I was just dropping off your boy here. Seems there was a brawl at that VIP club and your boy here was caught up in it, but he reassured me he had nothing to do with it", Jay informed him winking.

At this point Neal couldn't bear to look up. He bit his lower lip as he felt his face flush.

"Bar fight!", Peter exclaimed clearly unhappy.

"Yeah, bar fight. I was about to take him in when I realized he was yours and figured I'd save you a trip downtown", Jay continued.

"Thanks Jay, thanks a whole lot. You want to come in? Have a cup a joe?", Peter said trying to be hospitable. His eyes never left Neal. Neal's eyes never left the floor.

"Nah, thanks anyway Pete. I've got to get back. There's a whole lot to book tonight. Looks like there were some mob goons and informants there. We've got to 'squeeze em'. See if we can get any info outta them", Jay said noticing Neal's head shoot up and turn to look at Peter. 'He knows something', thought Peter.

Jay was turning to leave when he suddenly turned back and whispered, "I wouldn't be too hard on the kid. He was caught at the wrong place at the wrong time. You know boys, sometimes they just can't help it, but your boy he's a good kid. I see how he looks up to you. He cares you know. That's all we can ask for. Anyway have a good one Pete. Say hi to Elizabeth for me".

"I'll tell her Pete. Thanks again, bye", and he shut the door turning to look at a clearly shaken and repentant Neal. Peter was so thankful for Jay at that moment as he shut the door. If Jay hadn't been there he may have not given it a second thought to put Neal across his lap and given him the beating of his life without hearing his side of it. Or worse he could have seen Neal in prison.

That cemented it in his mind. He was going to have to spank him. This couldn't go unpunished. He really had not wanted it to happen like this, but such few things rarely go as planned.

Neal stood in the middle of the living room his head bowed as he kept folding and unfolding his sleeves. First the right then the left, then the left and the right, and so on. He lightly nibbled on his lower lip as he looked sideways at Peter.

Peter stood there arms folded, anger and disappointment written on his face. Neal looked back down quickly blinking back tears. He knew he shouldn't have looked at him.

"Sit down Neal", Peter said with a calmness that unnerved Neal.

Neal quietly obeyed and sat on the sofa. Peter sat on the other side turning slightly towards Neal with his forearms on his knees and hands folded.

"Care to explain", he asked Neal.

"Well you see..I went to the VIP..", Neal swallowed and Peter nodded.

"and Sara was supposed to come, but she didn't", Neal continued.

"Ok", Peter encouraged.

"I mean she might have, but I didnt see her. She might have come after the whole place went haywire. Anyway she won't find me there now as I'm here", Neal rambled trying to will himself to a better place. Perhaps if he tried to pretend things weren't as bad as they seemed then they wouldn't be. A traitorous lump he had forcefully swallowed before was making a strong comeback.

"Neal", Peter warned sternly.

"Maybe I should call her", Neal said looking at his phone, "She called!", he quipped in mock surprise. "Why didn't I hear it?", he asked himself not sure what he was thinking ignoring Peter's warning like that, he was so overwhelmed with thoughts and emotions. He never knew he could feel so lost. He felt that lump about to rip into his throat.

"NEAL!", Peter bellowed making Neal jump and eliciting an unseen response.

"My dad was there!", Neal blurted out his eyes wide in surprise. Was that his voice? Had he really said that? Had he really betrayed his father? Why not! He thought angrily. His father had betrayed him. Like father like son. Right? And he wasn't about to lie to Peter. He was just hoping to tell him a bit more suavely than this.

"What!", Peter asked anger momentarily gone only to be replaced with confusion.

Neal started to confess everything that had happened that night. His voice was shaky, but understandable. His head was bowed slightly down and tears rolled down his cheeks one after the other. He had to get it all out. He had to tell Peter everything. No matter the consequences.

"Oh Neal, I'm so sorry", Peter said his heart breaking for the kid.

"At least now I know why I'm a con, I'm just like him," Neal said bitterly.

"No! You're not like him Neal!", Peter said to Neal grabbing his shoulders and gently shaking him.

"You are nothing like him Neal. All the times you could have run or taken advantage of the situation and you didn't. Can't you see you're better than that Neal?", Neal just shook his head no, tears coursing down his cheeks.

"Yes you are!", Peter yelled. That point of their conversation had woken El up. She quickly made her way downstairs stopping at the last couple of steps watching their interaction.

"You are a decent human being. You are an artist. And you are...", Peter stopped and swallowed fighting a lump of his own.

"You are my son!", Peter declared to Neal his voice strong and purposeful, although his voice broke.

Neal's head snapped up in surprise at Peter, his mouth open like a fish out of water.

"What?", Neal asked quietly.

Peter took Neal's head in between his hands and looked into his eyes saying, "I know I can never take his place and that it's not the same, but you are as good as my own son and I love you", he concluded bringing their hairlines to touch. Elizabeth brought her hand up to her mouth a smile breaking out on her face. She backtracked her way back up not wanting to disturb them.

Neal responded by hugging him laying his cheek on Peter's shoulder.

"I love you too", Neal whispered. "You know I told him you were more of a father to me than he has ever been", Neal confessed to Peter.

"You did?", Peter asked pleasantly surprised.

"Well then as your father my first move is to tell you how happy I am that you are safe and sound at home", Peter said giving him a gentle squeeze. Elizabeth was almost at the top of the stairs and could still hear them. Her heart burst with happiness hearing him speak to him like that.

Then he let out a heavy hearted sigh and continued with what he knew had to be done.

"And unfortunately my second act is to address your actions tonight", he said regretting what he was about to do. Elizabeth froze at the top of the stairs.

"I know", replied Neal glumly.

"It was one of the rules. Endangering your life or freedom would result in severe consequences. You knew that, didn't you?", Peter asked holding him at arms length.

'What! Hadn't he been through enough!', thought Elizabeth.

"Yes, I did", Neal replied looking downward.

"Why didn't you call me as soon as you confirmed it was James", Peter asked expressing concerned anger.

"I was afraid of what you would think of me, since he is a dirty. I was afraid you'd think I'm just like him", Neal said meekly.

Elizabeth flew down the stairs, "What's going on", she demanded of Peter.

"El", they exclaimed in unison surprised by her abrupt arrival.

"Hi sweetie", she quipped at Neal.

"What's going on", she asked nervously.

Peter explained the whole situation seeing how agitated she was.

"Oh Neal sweetheart, why didn't you call us?", she asked her face so sad at Neal's predicament. He looked back down not wanting to see the sadness he had planted there with his foolishness.

"I was going to so many times, but I was hoping I wouldn't have to. Things didn't turn out how I expected. I should have called, I'm sorry", he said looking truly repentant.

"What now Peter", she asked near tears.

"El it's alright. I've got this", Peter tried to console her.

"No Peter, please what are you going to do?", she demanded.

"El, it's ok", Neal said not wanting to see them argue over him.

"He will get a spanking", Peter said calmly.

Neal flushed and fidgeted in his seat.

"But,..I thought you wanted to avoid that", she murmured.

"I did, but there is no choice now. I set the rules and consequences. He knew what would happen if he broke them", he explained to El while she nodded her head sadly. She didn't like the whole situation, but she trusted her husband.

"I'm going to need your hairbrush El", Peter asked her. Neal tensed his eyes wide and afraid.

El looked surprised, "Are you sure hon?", she asked worriedly looking at Neal. The poor boy, he looked so scared.

"Yes, I'm sure. This needs to leave an impression. He was extremely lucky Jay was there today. If he hadn't been there we'd be talking to him behind bars or worse."

El nodded understanding he was right. "I'll be right back", El said as she went to fetch the hairbrush.

Peter then turned to Neal, who had begun to bite his fingernails, but then on seeing Peter heading on over he folded his arms. Peter sat down beside him.

"Neal, I want to make it absolutely clear that being in the wrong place at the wrong time is not why you are being punished", Peter explained to Neal. It was important that he understand why he was being punished or else all of this was a waste of time.

"You are being punished for not calling me when you had a chance, thereby increasing your chances of being arrested", he said as Neal looked down nodding his head in acceptance.

"and for being involved in a bar fight, which is another good way of getting yourself arrested", Peter concluded as Neal looked up surprised.

"You didn't really think I wouldn't notice your knuckles, now did you?", Peter asked expecting an answer.

"No sir", Neal replied quietly glancing down

"You'll be receiving thirty swats with the paddle. Fifteen for each imprisonable offense", Peter explained to Neal. "Do you understand son?", he asked Neal.

"Yes sir, I understand", Neal replied trying to put forth a strong front, as he swallowed hard trying to make that lump disappear.

"I'm not going to lie to you. It's going to hurt, but that's generally what keeps you from repeating the offense", Peter said with all sincerity. Neal just nodded and swallowed again.

"I need to make sure I don't injure you, so...it's going to be on the bare", Peter said ready for him to react unhappily with that last bit of information.

Neal did not disappoint. "What! No! Please no! Isn't there another way? Please, there must be another way!", Neal exclaimed quite unwilling to go through with that part of the punishment.

At this point Elizabeth was already downstairs and had heard the last part of the conversation while on her way down.

"I'm afraid there isn't any other way Neal without my risking injuring you, plus this a severe consequence. When I put myself in danger my father would not hesitate to bare me to punish me. He believed it was more effective and I agree with him. There were very few times I repeated an action that would earn me a trip over my father' knee", Peter explained hoping that sharing his experience would help him understand.

"That's how I was always spanked as well, on the bare. Wether it was my mother or father didn't matter, both of them believed in being able to see what they were doing. They wanted to make sure I learned my lesson, and that they weren't injuring me, although it did hurt", Elizabeth interjected hoping Neal would understand they had all been in his shoes. Perhaps then he wouldn't look so scared.

'My poor sweetheart', Elizabeth thought. Her heart went out to him.

Neal seemed to be calmer after their words. Although it did nothing to appease his fear. He really didn't want this. He mentally berated himself, 'Why didn't I call him when I knew I should have! I had so many chances. Now it's too late. I swear I'll never try to keep secrets from him again.'

"Are you ready Neal?", Peter asked realizing it was late and they were all tired, but waiting til tomorrow would just be cruel. It was best to get it out of the way.

"Yes, I suppose I am even if I really don't want to", Neal said wanting to be honest.

"Alright then, El you might want to be anywhere but here", Peter advised knowing she wouldn't be able to bear his tears. Correcting him herself was one thing, but watching someone else correct him would be difficult for her to watch. He knew his wife well.

Elizabeth went to Neal and bent down. Hugging him hard and kissing him on his neck.

"We love you baby, we don't ever want to see you hurt or in danger. I'm sorry you have to go through this sweetie", she whispered into his ear and then quickly went upstairs to their room and closed the door behind her. She laid on the bed and put a pillow around her head to try and cover her ears. Tears were already forming in her eyes, but she knew it was for the best. She remembered all the spankings she had ever had, had benefitted her. She prayed that it would benefit him in the same way and help him make wise choices in the future.

"Come here Neal", Peter instructed Neal, calmly telling himself he had to be strong and maintain control to do this right.

Neal's stomach lurched at those words, but he obeyed nonetheless and stood between Peter's knees.

"Pants down now. The boxers can come down once your over", Peter instructed having gone through this experience many times before, except he had been on the receiving end.

Neal just nodded and commenced to unbutton his belt and pants not succeeding at first since he was nervous. His fingers that were usually so finessed in motion wether they were picking a lock or replicating a Monet felt like they were clumsy bulbs of flesh as they fumbled with his belt buckle and pants.

Peter was very patient saying, "It's ok Neal take your time, it's alright."

"Why don't you take off your pants. It might be simpler so you're not bothered by them dangling at your ankles", Peter suggested remembering how much he had hated them dangling the whole time.

"Ok", said Neal meekly, realization slowly dawning on him that he was about to be spanked for the first time in his life.

Neal folded his pants neatly, placed them on a nearby chair, and was left with only his shirt and boxers on.

"Over you go son", Peter said reiterating the words he always hated to hear coming from his father. Now it was him saying those words to his son. He never realized how hard it had been for his father to say those words to him every time, knowing full well how much pain he was about to cause him for his own good.

Neal felt awkward, but he allowed Peter to guide him over his knee anyway. He tried to settle in, but no matter how he moved, he felt so vulnerable, which he figured was the point.

"You can hold on to that pillow there", Peter offered knowing it was a small comfort during a spanking.

"Ok, thanks", Neal said gratefully clutching that pillow as if it was his new best friend.

"We already discussed why you are receiving this spanking, you understand why, correct?", Peter asked wanting him to focus on why he found himself over his knee.

"Yes sir, I do", Neal answered his voice small.

"Do you understand you have earned this punishment Neal?", Peter asked

"Yes sir, I understand", he answered sounding very contrite.

"Then let's begin", Peter announced. Neal hugged the pillow tighter as fear threatened to take him over.

The first swat landed and Neal instantly cried out. "Ah!" Peter stopped to register his reaction and give him a chance to adjust.

Neal twisted his head back to look at Peter his mouth open and eyes full of surprised anguish looked at Peter as if saying "I can't believe you really hit me."

In other words he looked like a toddler the first time he is spanked. That look of disbelief that the one person his world revolves around has caused him pain and he can't understand why.

But Neal was not a toddler he knew very well why he was being punished and that he deserved it, so he turned back around and hugged his pillow tighter and waited, while the first tears were already forming. His bottom lip had already begun to quiver.

Peter knew that look well. He knew he was ready to take his punishment so he continued.

Each swat was hard and precise, delivered first to the right then the left cheek, while Neal flinched and cried out with each one into the pillow hoping El couldn't hear, but she did. It didn't take long to get a rosy color to his cheeks. He continued til it became a clearly angry red hue.

His eyebrows were knit together as tears coursed out of his eyes and into the pillow leaving it soggy within moments. It hurt so bad. He didn't know it would be this bad. Peter was stronger than he thought and he wasn't holding back. At least Neal didn't think so, he hoped. He understood what people meant when they said "I'm going to set your tail on fire" because it did feel like fire. He could feel it all the way to his ears. He was sweating profusely. He felt beads run down his temples, and his shirt was begining to cling to his back in sweat. He began to kick involuntarily with each swat. He couldn't help but sway his hips sideways trying to avoid the hairbrush. Who knew a hairbrush could hurt that bad. He would never look at Elizabeth's high quality mahoghany boar bristle hairbrush the same way again.

"We're halfway there Neal", Peter said trying to harden his heart at Neal's whimpering.

"What are you going to do next time you are in a dangerous situation Neal", Peter asked knowing it was important that he answer, so as to burn this into his memory for future reference.

"Answer Neal", Peter said as he rubbed his back trying to calm him.

"I'm *sob* going to *cough sob* call you! *sob sob* I'm so sawreee!", Neal wailed.

"I know buddy, I know. But we're not done yet. That was for not calling. The last fifteen are for getting into a bar fight", Peter informed him sadly wishing he was already done.

"NO! Please Peter! *sob sharp inhale sob sob* I won't do it again! *sob* It hurts so baaad! *sob sob* I didn't know it would hurt this bad! *sob cough cough sob* I'll be good *sob* just please don't spank me anymore *sob sob* please!", Neal cried out, so overwrought with regret.

Peter almost started crying himself, but he stopped and hardened himself, knowing full well that if he didn't accomplish his task Neal would be the one to pay the price later.

"I'm sorry Neal, these are the consequences for your actions", he replied his voice barely controlled and calm. He pinned his legs between his legs knowing Neal was going to need the extra support to stay in position.

He commenced to swat him good and hard five times in succession on the right cheek first, which had Neal floundering and losing his breath leaving him gasping like a fish out of water until...

"Waahahahahaha", Neal wailed very much like a toddler.

Then he moved on to the left side and did the same to which Neal responded by wailing again and moving his legs wildly. By this time his bottom had become a cherry red color much like the Marachino cherry he had in his drink earlier.

"Please! Peter Please! *sob* I'm so sorry *sob* Please no more! *sob cough cough sob* I'll be good! *sob* I promise! *sob sob choke*", Neal pleaded.

"Last five son", Peter said tersely his voice shaking with emotion. This had taken a toll on him. The tears were already dropping like a light rain from Peter's eyes ready to wash away all the hurt.

He swung the brush hard enough on the middle of Neal's bottom where the cheek meets thigh five times.

"AAHHhahaha! Pleeease!", Neal exclaimed overwrought with the pain not only in his bottom, but also the regret and remorse that he had caused all of this not only to himself but to all of them.

Peter put the brush down on the coffee table thinking, 'Thank goodness, it's over.'

Peter readjusted Neal's boxers back up to which Neal responded by wiggling his bottom and whining in between sobs, since even his expensive boxer hurt when it touched his raw backside.

Peter let Neal stay over his lap sobbing and coughing until he was only taking deep shuddering breaths.

"You ready to sit up Neal?", Peter asked gently.

Neal shook his head no. "It hurts too much to sit up", Neal replied feeling like he wanted to cry again.

"Tell you what, how about you go up to your room and lay down there so you can get some sleep", Peter offered knowing they all needed some rest.

"Ok", Neal replied his voice still shuddering.

Peter helped him up off his lap and walked with him to the stairs. Neal walked stiffly, each step eliciting a groan of effort.

But when he tried to go up the steps it got worse. By the time he was half way up he was sobbing again.

Peter felt awful. Perhaps he'd been too hard on the kid.

Neal sensed that and said in a shaky voice, "I'm ok, I just have to go slow, that's all. *sniffle sniffle*."

Peter looked at him, kissed him on the top of his head and picked him up cradling him like a child.

"Peter! What are you doing? *Hiccup*", Neal asked surprised he could be picked up so easily.

"I'm going to put you in bed and tuck you in, that's what", he said as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

"Oh", said Neal not expecting that at all.

El had been waiting for them to come up. She came out of the bedroom and said, "Let me pull the covers down for him", and she rushed ahead of them to arrange the bed.

Peter made his way in careful not to hit Neal's head on the doorway.

"I'm gonna put you down and you get in on your stomach, ok?", instructed Peter.

"Ok", said Neal looking suddenly bashful.

'I just paddled his bare backside red, what does he have to be bashful about?', thought Peter.

"What is it Neal?", Peter asked wanting to put him to bed already.

"It's just I...I wanted to sleep without my boxers, since it hurts so much, but...but", he stuttered.

"Hurts so much! Peter what did you do to him. Let me see sweetheart", Elizabeth said ready to pull down his boxers herself.

"NO!", Neal exclaimed alarm on his beet red face. It became almost as red as his other cheeks.

'Oh, I see!', thought Peter knowing well what it was Neal wanted in one word. Privacy. From Elizabeth Burke specifically. Peter hoped Neal never angered her enough to want to spank him because he wouldn't be able to help the kid out of that one for sure.

"El sweetheart, I think he wants some privacy. Let's just go out", Peter proposed ready to go out himself.

"Peter can you stay a bit please?", Neal asked timidly, hoping he wouldn't be rejected.

Peter looked at El hoping her feelings weren't hurt.

"Good night Neal sweetheart."

"Night El", Neal replied abashedly.

Elizabeth smiled at Peter and said, "Don't worry sweetheart. He needs you. You stay with him. I'm going to bed." She pecked him on the cheek before making her way to their bedroom.

While they had been speaking Neal had taken off his boxers and had gingerly inserted himself into the bed face down. The cold sheet was welcoming to his sore backside. He sighed enjoying its momentary coolness while it lasted.

Peter walked on over to the bed and sat next to Neal's head leaning back a bit. Neal scooched on over and laid his head on Peter's thigh and wrapped his arms loosely around his lower leg. Peter pet his dark curly locks.

'He really is a beautiful boy', thought Peter, 'and he is mine!', he thought furthermore. No one was ever going to hurt his son in any way ever again Peter promised himself. Damn you James!

"I'm sorry I put you through that Peter", said Neal shaking Peter out of his reverie.

"Don't be. I'm sorry it hurt you so much, but I'm not sorry I did it", Peter said straightforwardly.

"You're not?", Neal asked his voice quiet and worn from all the crying.

"No I'm not, I'll do it again if I have to, mind you", he said chiding gently.

Neal pouted feeling sorry for himself, "That really hurt, really horribly", Neal said fishing for some sympathy.

"Good! It's supposed to hurt foolish young men into making wiser choices. I'd rather see you in momentary pain and learn from your mistakes, rather than watch you pay for a mindless mistake the rest of your life. We care about you too much to not correct you. We love you...I love you, son", Peter said expressing his fatherly emotions to Neal.

Neal's lip quivered as his voice did, when he said, "I love you too Dad. I promise I'll do my best to make you proud."

"You already have son, you already have", said Peter. And for the first time Neal felt complete.

Neal fell asleep on Peter's thigh, but Peter couldn't sleep like that so pried Neal off and left him sleeping face down looking perfectly happy. You'd never think he had a well chastised backside on him.

As he got into his bed Elizabeth stirred and sleepily asked, "Is he ok?"

"He's ok hon, go to sleep", Peter whispered to which she replied, "I hope so Peter Burke or I'm gonna spank you!", she threatened jokingly.

"You promise?", Peter asked feigning excitement. Elizabeth just laughed and lightly smacked him on his thigh.


	7. Grounding Sucks

Thanks everyone for you patience and reviews! I'm glad you are enjoying it! Warning: contains spanking.

Neal woke up early the next morning to find himself all alone .

He groaned knowing he was going to help Peter transform his room into a makeshift jail cell. He rolled onto his back and quickly reversed himself with a yelp. He'd almost forgotten about the spanking Peter had given him the night before, or was it very early this morning? He hadn't even looked at the time. He remembered now. He'd fallen asleep on Peter's lap. That was worth the spanking he thought, although it didn't feel like it at the time. He remembered that too, shuddering.

He'd never been in isolation while he had been in prison. He'd heard horror stories about it from other inmates. They weren't the same for a while after they came out. They weren't able to focus and would have outbursts at the simplest things. It was as if they'd throw a tantrum. Sometimes they'd see and hear things that weren't there. Now he was apprehensive about the whole isolation-like grounding. But this was going to be different, right? Because he wasn't in prison and Peter and Elizabeth were here. Plus he had a window and his room was considerably larger than his jail cell had been, let alone an isolation cell. Either way being a social creature this grounding wasn't going to go over well.

He recognized Peter's wide heavy footsteps approaching his bedroom door. He heard a knock.

"Come in", Neal called out.

Peter's head popped in, a smile on his face. "Hey buddy, how are you feeling, Sleep well?", he asked.

"I'm good, I slept pretty well actually", he replied with a smile of his own. He began to stretch out graceful and cat-like until he stretched a bit too far and, "Ow!", he grabbed his posterior grimacing and suddenly standing very still. So much for grace and sophistication.

"Except for that!", he groaned out.

"Still sore huh? Yeah, thought you'd be. Will be for maybe a week", Peter said trying to give a sympathetic look and failing. Neal just looked so funny.

"You should know, you're the one who doled it out!", Neal said in a playfully resentful manner.

"Well, you certainly earned it", Peter said nonchalantly.

"I guess we have a lot of work to do huh", Neal said sighing loudly. He scanned the room looking so dejected. Peter knew it wasn't only the grounding. The kid had James written all over his face. That man had come only to bring bad news. Peter never did like James now this validated it.

"About that", Peter said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Hmm?"

"I asked Diana and Jones to come help", Peter said knowing he might be less than happy.

"What! No! Why!", Neal exclaimed. He figured Peter would say he was feeling ill for two weeks, not tell the two people he worked closest to that he was being grounded like a child! That just infuriated him. They would never let him live it down. He hadn't even asked him how he felt about it.

"Why did you do that! They're going to know I'm grounded now! Why don't you tell them you've spanked me too while you're at it! You should have asked me! Of all the stupid and arrogant things to do!", Neal yelled visibly upset.

"NEAL!", Peter bellowed, "calm down. I told them we are going to paint the room and if they wouldn't mind giving us a hand", Peter explained as calmly as he could although he was pretty upset.

"Oh, wu..well I guess that's ok,...sorry", Neal quietly said, his anger deflating instantly and suddenly feeling very embarrassed for his outburst.

"I understand your concern", Peter said seriously.

"Thanks..", Neal quietly spoke unsure on how Peter was going to react next.

"The disrespect not so much", Peter sternly said.

"I'm sorry", Neal apologized afraid of what the consequences would be for that.

"That is not happening again, you understand?", Peter said in a deceptively calm voice.

Neal looked down and nodded his head.

"As far as stupid goes. The only stupid thing I've done so far is not put you across my knee already. And as for arrogant, I don't believe putting your best interests first is arrogant at all. Oh yeah, and asking you first is not going to happen. You are under my authority! You will remain there until you are no longer a danger to yourself", Peter said effectively dressing Neal down.

"Peter I", Neal tried to interject.

"I'm. Not. Done", Peter ground out silencing Neal immediately.

"I know this whole arrangement is new for you, but I won't have you disrespecting me. Now this is a warning. The next time you allow yourself to lose control and I see even a flicker of disrespect I will take it as direct defiance. I won't even ask. You'll go right over my knee, understood?", Peter asked letting him know he was dead serious.

"Yes sir", Neal said meekly, wishing he could turn back time to a few moments ago before he had botched things up.

"Good, now get your smart ass downstairs. We need some breakfast before we get to work", Peter growled.

Neal hurried past him, but not before Peter swatted him hard as he passed by making him yelp.

As they entered the kitchen Peter asked Neal, "Son, I wanted them here to help because I figured we could use the help. You especially, since you're still sore. Now tell me the truth. If you don't want them here. I'll call them and tell them not to come.", Peter asked.

"You did?", Neal asked feeling even more ashamed of his ranting especially since Peter was still thinking of him first. He felt like such a spoiled brat, but he still didn't want anyone there except them.

"I'd rather it just be you and me. I don't mind the work. I'll be fine as long as you don't swat me anymore", Neal said as he rubbed his bottom gingerly.

"Then I'll call them now. And getting swatted depends on you", Peter said giving Neal a meaningful look as he grabbed for his cell to call and cancel.

"Diana and Jones aren't coming El", Peter quickly told El pecking her on the cheek on his way to the living room for some privacy.

"Thanks for telling me hon", she called out.

"What's up Neal?", Elizabeth asked knowing he had thrown a little tantrum upstairs. It was hard not to hear it downstairs.

"You heard?", Neal asked tentatively.

"Sound carries pretty well in this house sweetie", she confessed, an understanding smile on her face.

"I didn't mean to, I just lost control. I've never lost it so much before", he said looking baffled and frustrated.

"You're not James, Neal", Elizabeth said.

Neal's head snapped up, his blue eyed wide in surprise, "What?", he quipped.

"I see the way you look at Peter and the way you looked at James. Wondering which one you are like. James came trailing false promises and destruction in his wake. You are not like him Neal. I've seen you go after things full force for someone else's benefit, or just because it's right. You're not a killer or trying to make money illegally, well at least not anymore! Right?", she asked.

"Yup", Neal assured her nodding his head and putting his hands up.

"I'll admit you have your issues like anyone one else, but not like James. The sooner you accept that the better off you'll be. Your father and I will always love you no matter what, so it might be best to not test him anymore. You got a reprieve from him this time because he's trying to be patient with you, but he won't tolerate disrespect. His father never did. So shape up, ok sweetie?", she asked a loving smile on her face.

"Yes ma'am", Neal said looking down regretting his childish behavior deciding he was going to do better.

"Now, come here and give us a kiss", she said spreading her arms out welcomingly.

He immediately embraced her saying, "I love you El."

"I love you too sweetie. I better get all the hugs I can get now, since I won't be able to even speak to you for the next two weeks", El said squeezing him nice and tight kissing him on the top of his head like his mom used to. He melted right into it taking all the comfort he could from it, and giving her a squeeze of his own.

After a moment El put Neal to work setting the table as she finished preparing the egg fritatta.

As Neal set the table, his thoughts got the best of him again. He thought about how he was going to miss El's hugs, setting the table, hearing Peter groan when it was his turn to pick the movie on movie night, and just have conversations with Peter on the porch at night. You don't know what you have until you lose it. It sounded cheesy he admitted, but it was true especially for him at that moment. He couldn't wait for the two weeks to be over.

They finished breakfast and soon after started moving everything from the white walled bedroom, leaving nothing but a dresser and a nightstand with a simple white lamp on it.

It took them four good hours of packing and hauling away anything that was unnecessary in the bedroom. The books were the first to be packed. Neal sighed and looked at each one as he packed them into their temporary home for the next week. He remembered reading each one learning about different artists whose work he admired. Reading about them made him feel like he wasn't alone. Monet loved painting outside. He hated being cooped up in a classroom, much like Neal. Picasso couldn't stand lessons so he would be punished by being sent to the cellar, where he loved painting and sketching endlessly. Neal remembered saving any piece of paper to draw on in his cell. He'd hide them by stuffing them under his mattress. Those little scraps of paper would save his sanity.

The brushes, paints and canvases were next. It physically hurt him to have to stow them away. They didn't belong imprisoned in a cardboard box. They needed to be free, drinking in the morning sunlight and crisp air. Sometimes if he tried hard enough he felt like a canvas himself. White and pure, ready to be impressed upon. Ready to become something new. Every time he painted a replica he painted as if he was Monet, Rembrandt or Picasso trying to discover who he was. Painting was when he felt the most alive. Now he was going to be reading the rules handbook only.

The long mirror El had put in for him, knowing he liked to see himself fully before he went out was next. They stored it in their bedroom for the meantime. The colorful little ceramic trinkets El had bought when she was in Holland were taken off the shelf. The cream colored candles and mini rock garden were carefully stowed away. The paintings on the opposite wall were next after that. When Peter had said isolation he had really meant just that. It was beginning to look like a cell only cleaner and a bit bigger, white and blank all around. Neal already began to feel a bit trapped. The finishing touch had been when Peter took Neal's plush luxurious comforter and replaced it with a flat fleece comforter.

"Stay here", Peter ordered Neal. Peter rummaged through his bedroom closet quickly finding his academy rules book. He came back and offered it to Neal as if it was an heirloom.

"I received this manual my first year at the academy. It was with me the entire twenty two weeks I was there. I had a lot of good memories with this book. I memorized all the rules in this handbook and they've served me well. I hope it can do the same for you Neal", Peter said handing it over to Neal.

Neal took the book from Peter quietly saying, "Thanks Peter, I'll do my best."

Peter called down for El, "El come on up honey. We're ready!."

Neal and Peter heard a muffled "coming!" from downstairs. They heard softer shorter footsteps getting closer until El showed up smiling at Neal.

"Alright buddy, I guess this is it. Grounding starts now. Remember we love you and that this is for your own good. It's better that you go through this here than through the real thing permanently", Peter said hoping that reminding him of the purpose for the grounding would help him get through it beneficially.

"Yeah, I understand", Neal said not really wanting to go through with it, but figured the worst that could happen is that he would get bored.

El swiftly gave him a peck on the cheek and vocalized a heartfelt "I love you" while squeezing him tight. She hurried back downstairs knowing Peter wanted to speak to Neal alone.

"Let's go over the rules one more time Neal", Peter said sounding quite parental.

"That's not necessary Peter, I remember them", Neal said hoping Peter would leave it at that.

"Just humor me, will you please?", Peter asked wanting to prepare him for success.

"Ok", Neal said sighing, "I will remain in this room for two weeks, no talking to anyone and no opening the door until I hear a knock on the door. And furthermore I will be reading the rules handbook cover to cover", sounding a bit like an annoyed teenager at having to list out the rules.

Peter decided to ignore the adolescent attitude for now, since he understood what he was going through. He wanted this to start on a good note.

"Remember son, the main reason you are being grounded is to think on being sent to prison. Take into consideration that in prison you won't be able to hear our voices just outside the door. Plus, this room is cleaner, bigger and brighter than an actual prison cell. Please think on those things and if they really are worth losing for the thrill of the con", Peter told him in all sincerity hoping Neal would take his future seriously.

"I will, I promise", Neal said looking down for a moment before locking eyes with Peter and smiling softly.

"One more thing", Peter remembered, "your ankle bracelet will be monitored continuously, so if you leave this room at any time I will know, understood?"

"Got it", Neal said.

"Come here kid", Peter said opening his arms welcomingly. Neal did not disappoint. He walked straight into those open arms laying his head on Peter's, on his father's shoulder. He soaked up the attention fully like a dry sponge.

"Ok Neal, it's time", Peter softly spoke into his ear after a few minutes, kissing him on the head and prying him off. He left soon after that.

"Ok", Neal said letting go and turning towards the bedroom, slapping and rubbing his palms together and blowing air out through puckered lips. It wasn't even a minute and he was already getting bored.

He reached for the rules handbook and began leafing through it. Rules and regulations. He didn't have an affinity for them and now he had to read through a bookful of nothing but rules and regulations. This really sucked, but he had to do it. He'd promised Peter he would and he knew they wanted him to learn something from this, but it was soooooo BORING!

The first week went by slowly with Neal watching the seconds pass by. The first three days weren't all that bad, but after that he began to go a little stir crazy. The second hand on the clock couldn't go fast enough. It actually seemed to have slowed down. He would glance through the rule book and really did have every intention of reading it, but he would start on the first few pages and just couldn't concentrate. Normally this wouldn't be difficult for him, why couldn't he focus? Either way he kept trying and got through almost half of that miserable book by the end of the first week. Other times he would lay on the bed where the sunlight hit, and just lay there and soak up the sun. He could hear the wind rustle the leaves, and if he was lucky there would be a bird or two to accompany their melody. But he could only enjoy that for so long. Sometimes he'd hear creaks and groans throughout the house. He dismissed it as the house settling again. Push ups and sit ups would take up another hour, but after a while he needed someone to communicate with. He needed companionship, or anything more than just that book!

He preferred the mornings and evenings. That's when they were home and even though he couldn't speak to them, he could at least hear them and feel their presence in the house. In the mornings he could hear them wake up, shower, get dressed, have breakfast, and rush out the door. Near the end of the week Neal had all the sounds down. The incessant beeps from the alarm would go off at 5:30 every morning. Creaks on the left side of the room meant one or the other was getting out of bed. Then he could hear the pipes groan lazily as hot water rushed through them after being left to rest all night. Wood rubbing on wood meant drawers were being opened, which meant they were getting dressed. There was a metallic sliding noise that he couldn't figure out just yet. Once they went downstairs the clank of a pan being placed on the stove and the click click click of the gas stove meant breakfast was being prepared. A beep beep meant the coffee was ready, and the clincking of plates meant they were getting close to leaving.

He would hear a knock at his door before they left each morning, which meant breakfast was served. El would leave it on a small end table outside his door. Elizabeth had just put one there. She had refused to leave it on the floor. If it had been Peter, he probably wouldn't have cared, but Neal would have been bothered by it. On the days both El and Peter were too busy to take care of lunch for him, both lunch and breakfast would be left there for him. After that knock he knew the front door closing would be next and he'd be all alone again.

When evening came around, El always came home first at about 5pm. Peter would arrive by 6pm. He could then hear and smell El's scrumptious handiwork wafting up to his room. Although, what he got was not what he smelled. Boy they were really pulling all the stops. He had nothing against bland and simple food, but he had gotten used to El's cooking. He could smell the delicious goodness, and a sandwich wasn't going to cut it. Then again that was the whole point, for him to see what he would be missing in prison.

By the time Saturday came around he was at his wits end. He figured he hadn't done so badly with Peter's book, since he had finished almost half of it, but he really wanted to be with Peter and Elizabeth. He couldn't stand being in that room alone anymore.

He heard a commotion downstairs. There were many voices, some familiar and some not. The front door kept opening and closing. There was laughter and conversation. Two things he desperately wanted to be a part of.

It sounded like they were having a party! He looked out the window, but tried to stay hidden. He didn't want anyone to know he was being grounded. He tried to see who was coming in. He saw Jones, Diana, Hughes, and other members of the team, but no Callaway. Good! He was thankful for that small bit of good news. He saw only a few people he didn't know. That was so unfair.

How could they be having a party without him! They were doing it on purpose. He looked out the window one more time. If only he hadn't, it would have gone better for him. He looked out and who did he see? Callaway! That's who! That pushed him over the edge. He had been locked up all week long, although it felt longer than that, and just about everyone at the office had been invited to the party, even that biotch Callaway!

Neal was so angry he felt himself losing it again. He wanted to do anything to hurt Peter back. He felt so rejected and alone. The only thing he had in that room was that stupid book. That book! He held it in his hands remembering Peter's words "a lot of good memories" in that book.

Perhaps he'd been in that room too long and he was losing his mind, or maybe he was just regressing. Either way, at that moment he didn't care. He only wanted to take his frustration out on something and that ill-fated book was the only thing there.

He became so resentful and started ripping the pages out. One after the next, not caring how they ripped. It really did feel good, although he knew he was behaving childish and immature. He ripped those pages out until there weren't any left.

Meanwhile Peter was downstairs in the kitchen helping El entertain guests and knew Neal was probably seeing all his co-workers arrive at their house. He felt bad for the kid and was planning to take him a plate so he could enjoy skewers of the barbecued tri tip, chicken, and vegetables, along with a nice serving of macaroni and cheese. Topping it off with a nice big slice of El's outrageous chocolate fudge cake, another one of her specialties. Once he was loaded with two plates and two sodas stuffed into his pockets, he climbed the stairs with a big smile on his face. Grounding Neal like this had been tough on them as well as the kid. He hated secluding him like that, but he had to learn before it was too late. He often thought about how different Neal's life would have been had he found him sooner, but there was no point mourning something that couldn't be changed. He was just thankful they had him now. He refused to believe he was a lost cause. He belived Neal was still young enough to mould.

Peter balanced both plates in one hand as he turned the doorknob, only to find a wide eyed, open mouthed, worried looking Neal staring back at him. The music and loudness of people's conversations had not allowed Neal to hear Peter's footsteps. The respite he had gotten from all the pent up frustration he had taken out on Peter's book had been short lived. The moment that doorknob turned, Neal froze in fear and realized what he had just done.

Peter entered singing out, "Who's ready for some barbe...", and was stopped in his tracks by the scene before him. There were pages strewn all over the bed and the floor. The book cover had unceremoniously dropped from Neal's hand the moment Peter had entered the room. Peter's expression slowly changed from one of shock to disappointed injury. Neal couldn't stand it and looked down at the floor disappointed in himself for being the cause of that look once again.

Peter closed the door behind him, and stepped towards the nightstand gently placing the plates upon it. He then picked up the now empty book cover and examined it jagged bits of paper sticking out of it.

"What is this, what did you do Neal?...why?", Peter asked gently with tears forming in his eyes.

Neal took one look up and couldn't bear to look at him, "I'm so sorry Peter", he whispered. He wanted to say he didn't know what had gotten into him, but he knew.

"We will talk later. Right now I have guests to attend to. I'll leave your food on the table. I thought you could use a change", he said laughing ironically.

"Thank you", Neal said barely audible.

"Start cleaning up this mess. By the time we speak tomorrow morning I want all the pages back in their proper order, understand?", Peter asked him using kindness and gentleness Neal felt he didn't deserve.

"Yes sir", Neal said on the verge of tears and tried to walk towards Peter, but Peter stopped him putting a hand up saying, "Save it. We will talk tonight", Peter said, some of the kindness giving way to controlled anger.

Neal immediately pulled back blinking as if stung saying, "Sorry."

Peter quickly left without saying another word quietly closing the door behind him.

Neal burst into tears on the spot and started picking up all the pieces of paper. He kept wiping his eyes trying not to get the pages wet. Why did he do this! He'd always been in control of himself, well most of the time. Why didn't he exhibit more control?

Ever since James showed up he'd been fragile, now that he was gone he felt unraveled. As if he was going to fall apart. He was never physically overpowering, but he'd always been capable. He hated feeling weak like this. It made him so angry to give a damn about that bastard. He'd been fine all that time without him. Or had he?

He remembered the first time he had stolen something. It had been a crayola brush and paint set from the nearby pharmacy. He was so sure he'd be caught. He could feel a tingling fro his head to his toes. He remembered walking towards that exit getting away home free. Those last few steps were the worst. He could almost feel a hand reaching out for his shoulder ready to turn him around. He felt bad for stealing, but the high he got from stealing seemed to momentarily fill that void he had inside so he pushed the guilt back.

He wanted that feeling again so he did it over and over until he was really good at it. When he was imprisoned he felt so empty it was sickening. What was the point of living without a purpose. At that point he still had Kate, but even she had been taken from him. Besides she hadn't truly loved him, not the way he had loved her. He would have done anything for her. Literally anything! She would have never reciprocated his love to that extent. He could see that now, finally. Peter had been right, again.

When Peter took him on he gave him a purpose once again. Peter gave him a place to belong, a job and now a family. He realized that throughout all the time he first came in contact with Peter, Peter had always been there. So why couldn't he shake James off? He needed to let him go, and return back to what he had before with Peter and El. He had been happy here with them, not with James. He wondered how Peter was down stairs, since he had looked like he was about to cry when he had left.

Peter had left Neal's room rubbing the tears out of his eyes and taking a deep breath before heading down. El had seen him going upstairs hands full of treats, so she went up after him as quick as she could. She wanted to see Neal's expression on his face when Peter gave him her chocolate cake. She had really been hating giving him sandwiches, while they were having things like roast chicken and macaroni and cheese.

Instead what she found was Peter leaving Neal's room rubbing unshed tears from his eyes.

"Hun, what happened, are you ok?", Elizabeth asked very concerned.

Peter explained what had happened to El. Needless to say she wasn't impressed.

"What! I'm so sorry sweetheart, are you going to deal with him or should I?", she asked obviously upset.

"No, please don't. Let me deal with him my way, ok?", Peter persuaded her, knowing that if she went in now, Neal would be sleeping on his stomach.

"Alright sweetheart, I'll leave it to you, but you do realize he's going out of control quite often lately, don't you?", El asked Peter.

"I know, but I can't deal with him now. I'm too angry. He did that on purpose trying to get back at me El. I just know it! If I deal with him now, I won't be in control", Peter said his eyes betraying the hurt he felt. He took a deep breath and said, "I need to get back to the guests", and he went back downstairs.

El stood there a cold fire growing in her belly. She was angry, but she wanted to help fix the situation, not worsen it. What could she do? She told herself she wouldn't touch him, she would only talk to him, but first she needed some tape.

Neal had collected all the torn pages, and was sitting on the bed organizing them by numerical order. He wished he had some tape so he could start putting every page back in its rightful place. He wondered what Peter would say, what would he do? He didn't blame him for being upset with him. He had acted like an ass. He had hurt him, again!

The door opened suddenly and Neal froze. In came El with a roll of tape in her hand. Peter must have spoken to her about what he'd done.

"Hey, El", he said somewhat abashedly.

"Thought you could use some tape", she said handing him the roll of tape, no sign of a warmth on her face.

Yup, she was mad alright, thought Neal.

"Thanks", Neal said taking it from her and absent mindedly twirling it in his fingers.

"Want to talk?", she asked trying to soften her tone.

"I'm sorry El, was he crying?", Neal asked, knowing how protective she was of him.

"Yes, he was. Well he was wiping his eyes anyway, so why did you destroy his book? He could have gotten you a copy from some place else, but he decided to give you his personal copy. You must have known it meant something to him. Why did you do it?", El asked trying to keep her tone casual.

"I, I was just so angry. I saw everyone coming to the party, even that..that...person, Calloway. It wasn't fair so I, you know", Neal explained.

"So you purposefully ripped out every page in a book Peter personally gave to you, to impress upon you the importance of not breaking the law, which is the reason why you are in this situation in the first place. Am I correct?", El asked.

"I,...well you see,...I just,...I didn't,...I couldn't", Neal stammered.

"No, you didn't. It's not that you couldn't, it's that you didn't. You chose not to", El said sternly admonishing him. Neal just looked down tears collecting, ready to spill momentarily.

"I'm sorry", he whispered.

"This was a childish and vindictive thing to do. You knew what that book meant to him and how he had passed it on to you. I watched my husband tell me how proud he was of you for going through with this. That you really were making an effort to change. And you turn around and act like a four year old and broke his heart. This is not the first time you've allowed yourself to slip out of control. It needs to stop. Get yourself under control, do you hear me!", El spoke angrily lashing out at Neal.

By this point Neal was quietly crying feeling remorseful and nodding his head at El's last pronouncement.

"I promised Peter I wouldn't touch you, but you better hope he spanks you himself, because if he doesn't I will, you got me?!", El said as she stormed out of the room leaving a tear stricken Neal looking astonished behind.

Neal wiped his eyes and took the roll of tape in his shaky hands. He decided to wash his face first and straighten himself up first before getting started on fixing the mess he'd made of the book.

He looked in the mirror finding a distraught young lost man looking back at him. 'Who are you?', he thought. He took a deep breath and started coughing, apparently he choked on his own spit now too.

He cleared his throat and washed his face, combing his hair back with his hands. He looked back in the mirror and saw a cleaned up version of himself. Those clear blue eyes were James's, but the hope shining through those eyes were Peter's. Whose son was he truly? Was it really his choice? If it was, he chose Peter.

He looked in the mirror again. Regardless of sounding insane he started speaking to his reflection, his voice wavering, "Goodbye Dad. I'm letting go of you. Peter is my true father, he has been from the moment he's found me", he started sobbing. Through bitter tears he said, "He's never let me go. You on the other hand let me go, when you had me to begin with. So now I let you go freeing myself as well. Goodbye James", he let himself cry out all the hurt and frustration he'd been holding onto. "Oh, God, help, me!", he choked out.

After awhile he felt a bit lighter. He tried to get a grasp of this reality within himself. He wanted to be free. He wanted to believe he could let go of James and continue with the life he had now.

It had gotten dark out. The moon had come out and stars were beginning to appear. The food was cold now, still on the table the way Peter had left it. He couldn't eat any of it. How could he enjoy it after the way he had behaved. He began to hear people giving their thank you's and good bye's as they got in their cars and drove away.

His palms started sweating. He listened very carefully for footsteps coming upstairs as he organized the pages in their original order.

The crickets were chirping outside, as they nestled in between the tall grass. He could see the stars clearly now, silhouetted against the dark sky.

He heard heavy footsteps coming up the stairs. He froze. He heard a knock.

"Come in", Neal said, his hands still full with organizing.

"Hi Neal, we need to talk", Peter said closing the door behind him.

"I know", Neal said softly, putting the pages aside on the side table.

"I think I have a pretty good idea what happened, but I want to hear it from you. What happened?", Peter asked sitting on the side of the bed next to Neal.

Neal fidgeted a bit before starting, "I've been going crazy stuck in here. I saw all the office coming for a party and I guess I got jealous." Peter nodded his head actively listening.

"Seeing Calloway was the breaking point. When I saw her I just lost it and wanted to do anything to...to...", Neal stammered not knowing how to phrase his true intent.

"Hurt me, you wanted to hurt me, right?", Peter asked, his face riddled with concern. Neal's head shot up, his eyes glistening, regret written all over his face.

"Yes", Neal admitted quietly as he looked down at his traitorous hands as two stray tears made their way down his cheeks.

"I'm so sorry. I know it meant a lot to you. I wish I could replace it somehow", Neal said remorsefully looking up at Peter.

"I don't care about the book. It's just a book", Peter said, as Neal looked at him gaping not understanding what he had meant.

"What hurt me the most was that you knew it meant something to me and you still destroyed it with every intention to hurt me. It's not the act, but the intention behind the act", Peter told Neal effectively convicting the boy of his actions.

Neal broke down and sobbed, "I'm so sorry. I'll take whatever punishment you want to give, just please don't hate me", he pleaded.

"I can't hate you. I love you. Why do you think your actions hurt me? I won't deny that this book was special to me, but it can be replaced, you can't", Peter said laying his hands on Neal's.

"I'm so sorry", Neal said now fully immersed in regret and guilt.

"You know I think talking to El was punishment enough. Whe I first came in you look like you'd been crying up a storm, not that you look any better now", Peter said trying to lighten up the mood. Neal chuckled softly, wiping his eyes. Peter put his arm around his shoulders, and Neal leaned right into him, relief washing over him.

"We still need to deal with your consequences, you know that right?", Peter reminded him.

"I know", Neal said gently.

"You will tape up every page you ripped up, understood? And in the future you will have better control of your impulses,understood?", Peter informed Neal.

"Yes, sir", Neal acknowledged as Peter patted his shoulder. Peter then readjusted himself so that he was directly in front of Neal.

"Your behavior was defiant and spiteful", Peter said as he caught Neal's eyes.

"Yes, sir", Neal said looking down.

"You have been grounded because of your own actions, so not being at the party was part of the punishment, no matter who was there", Peter told Neal.

Neal just nodded.

"When you ripped my book, you not only were trying to hurt me, you were also rejecting my authority. That was defiance right there, do you see that?", Peter asked.

"Answer please", Peter urged when Neal just nodded again.

"Yes sir, I understand", Neal said sadly, as his eyes began to fill for the third time that day.

"Over you go", Peter said as he guided him across his lap.

Once he was nestled across his lap, Peter spoke to him before beginning saying, "This wasn't endangering you freedom or life, so I will be using only my hand this time."

"Ok", was Neal's muffled embarrassed response as he had already buried himself in the comforter.

Peter pulled his pajama bottoms down eliciting a whine from Neal.

"No whining", Peter said sternly smacking him on the bottom eliciting a yelp. "You knew what you were doing."

"Sorry", came the instant reply.

Peter started to spank steady and hard, alternating between his currently white cheeks. Neal gathered the blanket under him, biting down on it as his eyebrows knit together. He started digging his toes into the carpet and whining as the heat gradually built up on his backside.

When Peter saw his bottom was a nice rosy color, he started to concentrate on one cheek at a time by swatting each three times in a row. Neal started yelping and rocking his hips side to side reacting to the pain. Tears were streaming down his face as he began to sob.

"I'm so sorry, Peter!", Neal sobbed out.

"You will not defy me in the future", Peter sternly said as he continued spanking him.

Neal nodded his head quickly, hoping it would be over soon.

"Yes.." *sob* "...sir" *sob, sob*

"You will not display such outright spiteful behavior. I will not allow you to become that kind of person, do you understand me son?", Peter said wanting to impress the importance of this one sentence. Peter considered this more important than the defiance. Defiance he could curb easily enough, but vengefulness was more dangerous and harder to correct.

"Yes", Neal blurted as he sobbed his heart out, so repentant he had given in to his impulses.

"I'm sooo sorreee", he cried putting his head into the crook of his arm. Neal had thought it might hurt less, since Peter was using only his hand, but he was wrong.

"I know son, we're almost done here", Peter kept spanking, having to blink back his own tears. He hated punishing him. He didn't like hearing him cry, laughing was always better.

He tillted him forward lifting his knee up a bit to access the very bottom of his bottom, where cheek met thigh. He started swatting hard and fast until it was a dark red.

Neal threw his head back his blue eyes betraying agony as he belted out an "Aaaaaaahaha", his legs kicking at air.

"All done, it's over", Peter crooned at Neal wanting to comfort his crying boy.

He allowed him to stay over his knees rubbing his back as Neal settled down some.

"Can you sit up yet?", Peter asked gently.

"I think I can", Neal responded looking back at Peter over his shoulder his lower lip trembling slightly. It just refused to cooperate.

"Come on sweetheart. Sit up", Peter encouraged.

Neal sat up gingerly wincing as he tried to settle himself on his side, but that didn't work so he laid down sideways on his bed. Peter laid down next to him facing him.

Neal's face was wet with tears he had brushed away. He looked away from Peter licking his lips first, then biting his lower lip, looking like he wanted to say something, but didn't know how.

Peter could see he was having trouble putting his thoughts into words, so he waited patiently. It was Saturday night, he didn't have anywhere to go.

"I", Neal started looking into Peter's eyes, then losing his nerve again and looking away.

Peter just smiled at him and continued waiting.

"I'm sorry I hurt you", Neal said feeling awkward looking at Peter, his eyes watering again.

"I already forgave you, even before the spanking. It's over, let it go Neal", Peter said putting his palm on Neal's cheek.

Neal looked up determination set in his eyes this time, "No, what I meant was...I'm sorry I hurt you..Dad", Neal said looking back up at Peter's eyes gaging his reaction, wary of what he'd find there.

Peter first looked stunned, his eyes filling instantly, then a broad smile spread over his face.

Neal felt a wave of relief wash over him.

Peter put his arm behind Neal's head and pulled him towards himself, embracing him and kissing the top of his head saying, "I love you too son, I love you too."

Neal embraced him back releasing tears of relief.

When El went to check on them, she found them asleep. She saw Peter on the edge about to fall off. Neal had hogged the covers and was taking up,the majority of the bed space.

She crept quietly to Peter's side and gently shook his shoulder and caressed his face.

"Honey, wake up. Time for bed hon. Let's go", El whispered patting him on his bum.

"Hmm?", Peter hummed opening his eyes an eyelash.

"You fell asleep with Neal, again", El said trying not to burst out laughing. It was just too funny for her to see her straight as an arrow husband be such a softy to "I can slip your wallet and you won't even know it" Neal. Although she was guilty of the same. He was just so vulnerable. Those bright blue eyes always entranced her, as they did most people.

Peter gently rolled out of the bed and crept out with El, who was having trouble suppressing her giggles. Peter looked at her as if saying, "What?", with an uncomprehending smile on his face.

She just shook her head as if saying, "Forget it", and took his hand leading him to their bedroom, where they would do some cuddling of their own, if not more.


	8. The Joys of Plumbing

I'm sorry for the confusion guys! I forgot to put up the warning before I published this chapter. Plus, I wanted to give you a heads up for a new story I will be working on soon? Thanks for your understanding!

This story will contain spanking. If it's not your thing please don't read. I wanted to thank you all for your reviews and patience. I'm sorry it took so long. It might take longer for me to write the next chapter, since I'm going to be starting a new story soon, that will be dedicated to friends and all other fellow writers of spanking fic's that find themselves bullied by nasty reviewers, who have the gall to get upset when the writer speaks up for him or herself. If you have any ideas let me know and I will try to incorporate it into the story. Thanks again!

The Joys of Plumbing

Sunlight filtered in gently waking Neal from a deep restful sleep, as he was spent after the disciplinary session with Peter the night before. The sunbeams slowly climbed up his chin, caressing his cheeks and finally reached his translucent eyelids. He groggily opened his eyes, his alabaster face warm and flushed as he was disrupted from his slumber. He lazily yawned and stretched out carefully, this time not wanting to anger the pain in his still tender backside. His cranial synaptic neurons had activated just enough for him to realize that his butt still hurt, and that he was glad it was today and not yesterday, but that was all.

Neal walked into the bathroom and lowered his pajama bottoms, twisting around to examine the after effects of Peter's minstrations. His normally wan globes had a healthy pink glow about them, although they still ached if he pressed firmly on them. The night before he had gotten up in the middle of the night to empty his bladder, and had taken a look at them out of curiosity. Red! Red is what he had seen. The burning sensation had complimented the color of his inflamed cheeks. He had never looked the first time, he couldn't, he'd fallen asleep, but he was almost sure it had been worse than how his posterior had looked last night.

Sunday came and went, calm and uneventful, as most Sundays were in the Burke household. With an aromatic cup of emerald green coffee in her hand and her day runner on her lap, Elizabeth planned her schedule for the week, while Peter tried to fix the garbage disposal yet again, determined not to pay someone else to fix yet another uncooperative house appliance.

'Did everything around him refuse to cooperate?' , he thought as he turned the wretched wrench only to be rewarded with a wayward squirt of water in the face by the defiant disposal as his answer. If it could, it would have giggled.

"Aaah! Goshdarndangrottenpaininthe#?!", he growled sputtering and coughing, as he quickly shut the water off. Elizabeth's face broke out into a mischievous smile, as she suppressed a giggle at her husband's eruption against the kitchen sink.

Peter stood up briskly, straightening out his shirt and combing his hair back in mock composure, trying to reclaim his dignity, as water dripped down his unhappy face to his already soaked t-shirt.

"Dang piece of tin", he harshly hissed out, obviously still not fully composed yet.

El leaned over across the sofa just enough to get a view of Peter, "Do you need help there hun?", she asked, not really wanting to leave the little warm pocket she'd created on the sofa.

"Nope, I'm good. I'll have it done before dinner", he said confidently, determined to not let it get the best of him.

"And I'll clean up the mess, don't worry El", he added. He knew how she hated it whenever he left a mess for her. She wouldn't cook in a dirty kitchen, thank goodness they had leftovers. Releasing a deep sigh, she got up and went to help him. He already had enough trouble with the food disposal, she thought. She could help him.

Meanwhile, Neal had taped the pages back so carefully, that the only indication they had been torn was the tape. He made fast progress once it was whole, leaving only 50 pages left to read. Finally focused and determined he made short work of those last fifty pages. He would make Peter proud, he told himself.

Monday came fast, but took forever to finish. He had already finished the book and done everything else from push ups to bird watching. He wished he had a pair of binoculars! At least then he could see more than birds and the occasional neighbor walking the dog.

By the time Tuesday came around he was desperate for anything to do. Funny how things seem to show up when you are desperately in search of something, or in Neal's case anything.

He noticed there was a chunk of dried toothpaste embedded in the tube's cap. Being the artist he was, he saw that as an opportunity to create. He had also found a pin at the corner of the bathroom door. Peter must have dropped it there when unwrapping a brand new shirt. He took that ridiculously valuable little chunk of dried toothpaste and chiseled it with the prized pin, intent on turning the triangular dried up mesh of fluoride and sodium bicarbonate into a miniature Eiffel tower.

He was rather enjoying himself, so he squeezed out three other blobs of paste on the sink to dry out for his next creations. Finally he'd found himself a way of not going mad, he thought to himself.

Soon he was industriously at work innovating ways of forming different shapes of 'clay'. He carefully scooped up the paste and placed it by the windowsill, hoping it would dry faster. The wind flowing in caressed him comfortingly, as he sculpted to his heart's content. He felt so free in that moment. Almost two hours later, it was done! He was so happy with himself, until he checked on the toothpaste and realized toothpaste takes awhile to dry.

Determined to discover yet another hidden treasure, he began to search thoroughly through the bathroom again. He searched on the sink, in the medicine cabinet, and eventually ended up crawling on his hands and knees examining all four corners of the room. He plopped himself on his back on the bathroom rug, exhaling a discontented sigh, he draped his arm over his eyes. As he lowered his arm down, what should he see as he looked up at the sink?

Was that putty? He scooted underneath the sink and placed his first two digits on it pushing gently, then harder. It left an impression. Yes! Yes it was putty! Beautiful, gray, pliable, accessible, nobody would miss it putty!

He used the pointy end of a comb to carve out the putty from its resting place under the sink's washer and drain pipe. It looked pretty stable, he thought. No one would know it was missing, he convinced himself, instead of listening to that little voice saying, 'Don't touch! You know nothing about plumbing! Put it back!' He was much too happy and excited with his find to be concerned with trivial things like plumbing! (Author snorts!)

Once he had gotten all he could from underneath the sink, he laid back on the rug to take another look and see what else he had been missing. He worked his way down from top to bottom, and got nothing. He laid there a moment admiring the light blue and white tile El had chosen. His eyes traveled to the silver shower head. El always did have good taste in choosing colors. The light blue with the white tile played beautifully against the bright silver shower fixtures, which he only now noticed had the same putty around them!

He shot up so quickly, he barely missed hitting his head on the sink's edge. That was a close call. He tried to relax, realizing he was overreacting to his find. Had he been cooped up so long? He felt like a cat overdosed on catnip. He took in a deep breath then let it out slowly and deeply, letting his hands mimic his breathe intake and release. That was enough relaxing, he thought. He hurried to fetch the comb to scrape the putty off with the pointy edge once more.

Once he had a decent sized handful of putty, he was well on his way to replicating a miniature of the Thinker, having seated himself next to the window, when he saw Elizabeth's car drive up. He cocked his head to the side looking very much like a human Satchmo.

He stopped what he was doing, wiping his hands on a towel. He heard the front door open, guessing she had probably forgotten something. He didn't expect to see her head pop in taking him by surprise.

"Elizabeth! What are you doing here?", he asked with a smile on his surprised face.

"Shh", she shushed him putting her finger up to her lips, forming a cross.

"I thought you'd been so cooped up here last week, that you exploded on the weekend, so I thought I'd give you a break so you could finish the week successfully.

He walked to her embracing her fully, "Thank you El!", he said gratefully. As happy as he was creating, seeing her or Peter or any human being was a welcome break from being grounded.

"I brought us lunch! From Vitttali's!", she said swinging the bag temptingly in front of Neal.

"Mmm, I can taste it already", he said inhaling the aromatic Italian cuisine just waiting to be consumed.

"What about Peter?", he asked worriedly, remembering he was supposed to be grounded. "I don't want to lie to him. He always finds out anyway. He doesn't like it when I lie to him, and I'm supposed to be grounded." Although in his mind he didn't believe he'd ever lied to him. He had only not told him...some things.

"You won't have to lie, I'll tell him the truth tonight, ok?", she said convincingly, although she had been planning to just say nothing, but Neal had a point. Maybe this grounding really was working, she thought.

"Ok", he said still a little worried, not completely convinced.

"You're not doing anything wrong. This is all on me. I decided to do this with you because I thought you needed it, and if I can show a little mercy to a stranger on the street, then why can't I give some mercy to the ones I love?", she said really believing she wasn't wrong and wanting her efforts not to go to waste. She only had so much time left before she would be missed at the gallery.

"Thanks El", Neal said feeling his eyes moisten as he glanced down. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's dig in!", El chirped, breaking Neal from his introversion and encouraging him to embrace the moment.

And dig in they did. Chicken parmigian, with spaghetti and a side of salad with calamatta olives and feta cheese was worth digging into, and a shared tiramisu was the perfect topper to end their feast. El had laid out all the food on Neal's bed on top of the towel he had left on the bed. She noticed it had gray and white chalky stains on the end of it, but still didn't notice the miniature gallery he had going at the windowsill. They were less than half way through before they heard a car drive up that sounded incredibly close.

Neal stopped, his mouth open with some chicken parm stuck on the fork, half way into the journey to his mouth, his eyes wide as saucers.

"That's not", he gently whispered, his eyes locking with Elizabeth's eyes, her eyes as big as his. They heard the door close. He briskly broke away from Elizabeth and ran to the window.

"It's Peter's car!", he cried out whimpering.

"Oh no!", she whispered putting her hand up to her mouth.

Neal began to pace up and down, "He's going to be mad, I should have told you no! Now I'm gonna be in trouble again! What if, what if...what if he grounds me for longer or..or...he spanks me again?", he blurted out, tears already forming in his eyes for a completely different reason this time.

"Stop. Relax. I'll take care of this", she said trying to keep him calm, wishing she had spoken to Peter beforehand. It had been a spontaneous decision. Spontaneity usually worked for her, but this situation with Neal was new territory for her.

"Let's put the food back in the bags, hurry!", she said, hurriedly closing containers and putting them in the big brown paper bag. She put herself and the bag in the bathroom right as Peter was knocking and opening the door. She felt so awkward, this wasn't like her! Since when did she keep things from her husband?!

"Hey sport!", Peter said jovially, bringing forth a large pizza box he had been holding behind his back.

"I got us a margarita pizza from Cipriani's, complete with feta cheese and calamatta olives! What do you think?", he said, a big smile on his face.

"I..well..I think..um", Neal floundered.

"Before you say anything, I thought perhaps it was partially my fault that you exploded last weekend. I figured if I gave you a break in between that you'd do better this time", Peter explained with a smile, hoping Neal would finish this weekend without anymore incidents.

"Wow, thanks so much Peter. I just.. You see..I can't..I don't know how..", Neal stammered, wanting to confess that Elizabeth was in the bathroom currently hiding with a bagful of Italian cuisine, hoping she'd come out on her own. Essentially, saving him from having to tattle.

"What do you mean you don't know how?", Peter said, chuckling, "Eating pizza is easy. I'm going to wash my hands and we can start. I only have an hour before I have to run back to the office", Peter announced before starting for the bathroom door.

"Wait! Nooo!", Neal yelled, extending one arm towards Peter, wiiling himself to become Mr. Fantastic, and fantastically and elastically of course, extend his arm all the way across the room to grab Peter before he reached that bathroom door! Sadly, Neal discovered he was not Mr. Fantastic, although he was some kind of fantastic. Sometimes a fantastic genius at cracking a case, and at other times a fantastic pain in the ass for Peter.

As Peter swung the door open, Neal closed his eyes, scrunching his face fearfully.

"What's going on with you? Is this what grounding does to you?", Peter asked puzzled at Neal's reaction. Usually, Peter's first gut instinct was to doubt Neal, but now he wanted to give him the benefit of the doubt. If he gave him his trust, then maybe he'd work hard to keep it.

Neal slowly opened his eyes, and noticed that the bathroom was empty.

"Oh, uh, nu,nothing", Neal said, swallowing hard, hoping Peter wouldn't look behind the shower curtain.

Peter went to the sink and turned the knob, but nothing came out.

"What? What is it now", he complained, then he remembered the water would be turned off earlier today, as the city was doing some repair work on the main water pipes of the city.

"How could I forget?!", he exclaimed, "The water is off today for 3 to 4 hours to fix a main pipe. I think El keeps some hand sanitizer around here somewhere. Hopefully they'll be done soon. Here it is!", he said triumphantly holding up the sanitizer bottle.

Why is it that when things go wrong, they all go wrong at once?

Right outside the Burke house two plumbers were working on replacing an old pipe.

The wet behind the ears, and eager to please newbie was kneeling by the opening in the cement with his mentor, Ralph. They were just two average blue collar working plumbers, and they were almost done.

"There, all done", said Ralph, the stout and stubbily chinned middle aged man, as he turned towards John, his younger, wiry and somewhat diminutive companion.

"See Johnnie, that's how you replace an old rusty pipe", Ralph said proudly, he was glad to finally have a protege of his own. It seemed to have taken forever to get to that point, since mentors had to maintain a clear record for three years in a row.

"Now wait here and I'll be back with the last finishing touch", Ralph said, as he pulled his jeans up while he hurried to get the sealant.

John yelled out, "Can I turn the water back on when we are done Ralph?"

"What?", Ralph yelled back, still searching for the elusive sealant in the chaotic mess called his toolbox.

"Can I turn it on, I said", yelled out Johnny once more.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, you can turn it on", Ralph said not really paying attention to his charge.

"I can?", John asked incredulously.

"Yeah, sure kid. Dang it! Where is it?", Ralph replied.

"Now?", John asked again, now fully excited to be allowed to turn on his first main valve.

"Yeah, yeah", Ralph dismissed him absent-mindedly, still looking for the sealant.

"Alright!", Johnny yipped, in which he turned the water valve back on full heartedly, forgetting he was supposed to turn it on slowly, to avoid high water pressure from surging into the homes.

"What! Johnny no!", Ralph yelled out, but it was too late.

The Burkes home was the first house connected to the pipes, so as a result it received the main backlash of the pressure.

Meanwhile, back in the house...

"Got it right here", Peter said holding up the sanitizer, as he heard an awful sound. There was much shaking and groaning from within the walls, as the pipes reverberated their great displeasure.

Peter cocked his head to the right, 'That can't be right', he thought. It sounded like pressure build up to him. He remembered having fixed this particular bathroom not long ago, so it should be fine even with the pressure, or so he thought.

'What did I so in here?', he asked himself, trying to visualize what he had done that day, to jog his memory.

'Didn't I seal all the fixtures with putty? Yes, that was it!', he remembered triumphantly, just as water started squirting from the faucet handles base and then from the shower head connection to the wall, which produced a squeal. Except this squeal wasn't emitted by copper and PVC, it was more of a human kind of squeal.

Neal's eyes bulged out of his head. Suddenly, that earlier feeling of "No! Don't touch that!" when he was removing the putty came flushing back into him.

Neal looked like a puppy about to be swatted, "Oh no", he whimpered. Peter walked to the shower and pulled back the curtain exposing a wet and guilty looking Elizabeth from within.

"Hi hon", she said, smiling weakly.

"What's going on here", Peter demanded angrily, but decided to take care of the problem at hand first. Blindly reaching under the sink he turned the water valve off, immediately stopping the impromptu shower he and Elizabeth had unwillingly been submitted to.

As he turned the valve he noticed the putty around the shower fixtures was gone and when he went to feel the main pipe underneath the sink, it felt naked to the touch. No putty there. He had a nagging suspicion Neal had something to do with it.

"Now, what happened, why are you here?", he asked Elizabeth, obviously puzzled at why his wife was standing in the shower, dripping wet and hiding, with a brown paper bag of one of their favorite restaurants nonetheless.

"I,..I wanted to...I guess I should have..I mean", Elizabeth incoherently stammered, not knowing how to tell her husband, that she had gone behind his back and broken Neal's grounding. Why was she here? Then she thought, 'Hey, wait a minute! Why is he here?'.

"Well, why are you here?", she asked, putting her hands on her hips, mirroring her husband.

"Me? Well I.. I was just.. I thought..I asked you first!", he ended defensively, after stammering.

Elizabeth sighed, might as well get it over with, she thought, "Alright, I was meaning to talk to you about it afterwards, but perhaps I was wrong and should have spoken to you beforehand. I was...hoping to help Neal avoid another... eruption like last time. I wanted to give him a break, so he could make it through the week and finish his grounding well, that's all", Elizabeth said, hoping he wouldn't be too upset at her deceitfulness.

Peter stood dumbfounded for just a moment, when Neal began to try to explain.

"I'm, I'm sorry Peter. I shouldn't have agreed to it. I knew it was wrong and I did it anyway. I'm sorry", he rushed out, hoping Peter wouldn't be disappointed in him. Hoping they'd leave soon so he could put all the putty back.

Peter looked at Neal, then at Elizabeth, as they both fidgeted. The tenseness was thick in the air, until he finally got a glimpse of himself in the mirror.

He looked quite the sight as did El, both disheveled in hair and clothing, dripping wet. He unceremoniously wiped his face, then snorted, giggled and finally bust out laughing, guffawing holding his stomach with one hand and the sink with the other.

Elizabeth and Neal just stood there staring at each other, confounded by his reaction, but only for a moment. His laughter was contagious, and soon they were both laughing along with him.

"We..haha..were both doing..heehee..the same thing!", he managed to get out between laughter.

"I'm really, so sorry babe", Elizabeth said, smiling and relieved he was laughing.

"I'm so glad you're not mad", Neal said chuckling, suddenly relieved.

"Oh, I'm still mad", he said still chuckling dangerously, El and Neal's smiles dropped instantly.

"But, I guess I can't stay mad, since I was doing the same thing. We should have spoken to each other before doing anything concerning Neal. Can we agree to that?", he said, taking her chin in his hand before tilting her face up gently. As he released her chin to envelope her in a hug, his eyes were drawn to the shower head to confirm what he had seen earlier. The putty he was sure he had put there was gone. It looked like he and Neal would need to have a little talk.

"Of course, that is a good idea. I'm sorry again, hon", she cooed, hugging him, soaking what few dry threads were left of his shirt.

"AH!", Peter exclaimed, "You're cold! And wetter than me!"

"Sorry", she said giggling, not one bit remorseful. It was just too much fun to see her big, strong, special FBI agent of a husband, shriek like a little girl from a little cold water.

Even Neal was laughing, as Peter released El instantly, and jumped back, arms held out wide, and slightly bent over as if she had just doused him with a bucket of water.

"What are you laughing at?", he shot at Neal seriously, a warning bite to his tone.

Neal immediately quieted and stiffened, "Huh?", he acknowledged, managing to look quite clueless, but Peter knew better.

"Don't huh me. You know exactly what I'm talking about. You knew it was wrong, but you did it anyway. Those were your exact words", Peter said, refreshing Neal's memory.

"Yeah,...but I thought...I was hoping...", Neal stumbled over his words, trying to find a loophole, hoping that at least he hadn't noticed the missing putty.

"Peter, Hun", El began, no doubtedly ready to defend Neal, she felt responsible after all.

Peter burst out laughing, no longer able to keep a straight face, "You should see your faces!", he exclaimed.

Neal exhaled out a deep breath and plopped down on the foot of the bed, relief washing over his features once again. Elizabeth seemed to relax as well.

"Both of you deserved that", he said, still chuckling and pointing a finger at both of them.

"Please El, let's not keep things from each other, especially when it comes to Neal. Now I know I'm to blame as much as you", he said raising his hands up defensively, as he could see Elizabeth was about to argue he had done the same, "but if it concerns Neal, I must know, ok?", Peter said, wanting to be clear on asserting his claim over Neal.

"Alright, I understand", El said, "but for now I suggest we change quickly and get back to work. I'm going to be late if I don't leave soon", she said as she quickly pecked Peter on the cheek, on her way out. She didn't move fast enough though, as Peter gave her a good sharp swat as she passed by him, eliciting a yelp from her, making her jump up as she ventured into the hallway. She turned to give him a playful pout, before rushing to change and run out the door.

Neal's mouth fell open. He looked the other way, understandably uncomfortable at the display of foreplay.

"Neal", Peter said, gesturing with a nod from his head, his hands on his waist.

Neal's head snapped up at the mention of his name, in that well known tone, that foreboding tone.

"But, I thought everything was ok?", Neal whined, hoping Peter would let him off easy.

"Yes, I understand you felt cornered about lunch, but I still expect you to be forthcoming with me next time, understood?", Peter said sternly, walking to the doorway. Since Neal refused to budge from the foot of his bed, he would have to go to him.

"Yes sir", Neal acknowledged, nodding, almost convinced he was home free.

Peter knew that look. The boy was trying to draw him out of the bathroom. What a cunning boy, his son was!, he thought, but not this time. He was proud of his intelligence, but the way he had chosen to use his gift is why his boy was where he was. So Peter had to remind himself of that, to not get carried away with the pride he felt, and forget to correct him when needed. And he needed it now.

"Why don't you come and talk with me in the bathroom, while I clean up?", Peter suggested, knowing he was pushing him into an uncomfortable position.

"I can do that!", Neal piped out, "Besides you don't want to be late for work do you?", Neal asked, desperation threatening to drip from his tongue.

"I think I'll take the rest of the day off. You are more important. We really need to talk. If there is an emergency they'll call me", Peter said, feeling very much like the cat, in a cat and mouse game.

"Aren't you uncomfortable in those wet clothes dad? Why don't you go change", Neal suggested brightly, wishing an emergency would pop up. Peter would have laughed, if Neal wasn't seriously close to a spanking. It brought to mind the image of a toddler professing innocence from having eaten a chocolate bar, while wearing a chocolate halo around his chocolatey lips.

"Alright, I'll change and then we can talk in the bathroom, as we clean up", Peter agreed, noticing the 'dad' interjected to butter him up. He hoped Neal really wasn't using "dad" as a way of manipulating him, but he understood he was getting desperate.

"Tell you what, I'll begin cleaning up, while you change, so we can talk out here instead. I'd rather sit here and talk, if it's all the same to you. There's a nice breeze coming in through here. There's more light and...it feels...better...here", Neal said, having started his pronouncement confidently, but ending weakly.

"I'll be quick", Peter said, as he left to go change, beginning to really feel the annoyance of the clinginess of his wet shirt.

"Take your time!", Neal called out, hurriedly grabbing all the putty he had taken, to try and put it back before Peter came back.

The problem with putty, as Neal soon found out, is that the area you are applying it to needs to be dry as a bone in order to stick. He watched the putty confounded, as it kept plopping down onto the floor, refusing to stick. He impatiently pulled out a wad of toilet paper to dry all the places he had stripped the putty from. He did the best he could with the little time he had left. Deciding he had done a decent enough job, he wiped his hands on the towel he had been using to sculpture. He began to plaster somewhat equal amounts to each fixture, pressing them down with all ten digits, not paying attention to details. Strangely, that really bothered him, to not mold something to perfection. He really didn't think it would, after all he was really begining to hate this stuff.

He then commenced to hurriedly wipe up the water on the floor with the same towel. He sloppily threw the wet toilet paper in the trash, and was furiously wiping down the walls, when Peter came back dressed in jeans and a t-shirt.

"See, I'm done", Neal said happily, dropping the towel in a heap behind the door before shutting it behind him quickly.

"Wow! That was fast!", Peter praised, "Come, sit, let's talk", he said, patting the side of the bed as he sat down.

Neal sat down, still feeling a bit on edge, with a nervous smile on his face.

"Is there anything you'd like to talk about son?", Peter asked, hoping he'd confess on his own.

"No, I'm good", Neal replied, trying to look casually calm, and almost pulling it off. He couldn't understand why he was doing such a lousy job. He really had been trying so hard to please Peter, he couldn't believe everything was unraveling so easily. He hadn't taken the putty purposely trying to make a mess, but somehow it had all gone downhill from lunch time.

As the old saying goes, "Old habits die hard", it couldn't be truer than it was at that very moment. When the whole lunch fiasco began he had gotten so stressed, that he began reverting back to his old ways of conning to get himself out of trouble.

"Are you sure?", Peter pushed, genuine concern in his voice, as he watched his son slowly swing back to deceptiveness.

"Yes, I'm sure", Neal asserted, first crossing his legs then uncrossing them, his attempt at looking calm spiraling down in a cloud of uncomfortable silence.

"Neal, I wanted to talk to you about unspoken rules. Do you know what I'm talking about?", Peter asked, praying there was still a chance to forego any need for physical correction.

"Yes, I do", Neal said, growing cautiously suspicious, but trying to reembrace an air of unconcerned attentiveness.

"Up until now, I didn't think we needed to talk about this rule, but I think now I may need to add it to the list of rules you have agreed to follow, can you guess what rule that is Neal?", Peter asked, trying to leave clues for his son to follow back to him.

"No sir, I don't know", Neal answered, vowing he would never touch anything to do with plumbing ever again!

"It's about telling the truth son, in other words, no lying", Peter explained, as Neal just nodded.

"Do you know what the consequence for lying is? Or better yet, what do you think the consequence should be?", Peter asked, as Neal looked up, surprised to be asked such a question. He'd never been asked that before, unlike most children.

"I guess a loss of privileges or extra chores?", Neal ventured to ask, unsure of his own response.

"Yes, that too, but what would be the main consequence son?", Peter asked once again, wanting Neal to say it himself.

"Not a spanking", Neal laughed out, thinking that was obviously over kill.

"Yes, definitely a spanking!", Peter shot out his voice serious and stern, communicating he meant business.

"Lying is not something to toy with. Nothing good comes of it. Lying is essentially what got you into prison the first time", Peter continued in the same serious tone.

"Yes, sir, I understand", Neal acknowledged, feeling his backside tingle. He tried to will it away, resolving to not even consider it as a premonition of things to come.

"Now, once again, is there anything you want to tell me son?", Peter asked, hoping he would come clean on his own. He had pushed enough.

"No, I don't think so", Neal replied, attempting to hide a gulp by scratching the back of his neck, his throat had suddenly become dry.

"Alright, let me ask you this then, do you know anything about the water leaks in the bathroom?", Peter asked, finally beginning to feel frustrated.

"I...no sir", Neal replied, unconvincingly.

"Are you sure?", Peter asked, wanting to yell at him "Come on son, just own up to it, and we'll talk about it, only!", but he couldn't spoon feed him every time. He had to learn to take responsibility on his own, without help or prodding. Much like teaching a child to tie his shoes or ride a bike. At some point a parent must allow them to accomplish it through their own efforts, or they will not achieve independence. That was the goal after all.

"Alright, then let's get to cleaning up the bathroom", Peter sighed out, already mentally preparing himself to deliver a swatting.

"But I already did!", Neal exclaimed, wishing this nightmare would end.

"Then you won't mind me checking", Peter said, knowing full well what he would find.

Neal jumped from the bed and swung the door open to get first view of the room. Too bad for Neal, that putty might give the impression that it will indefinitely stick, but that is only a momentary illusion before it flops down, which is what Neal saw when he walked in first.

Neal's face blanched when he spotted the grey somewhat watery mass, on the floor beneath the sink. How he hated that stuff! He recovered quickly, leaning casually against the sink, trying to block Peter's view of the sink, as he was right behind him.

Maybe Peter hadn't seen it, he thought, but Peter didn't need to see it to know it was there. Peter already knew what he was going to do before he did it.

"See everything looks good! So let's go back out", Neal volunteered cheerily.

Peter's countenance darkened as he crossed his arms and began to say, "Ah, but that my boy, is an illusion. Pretty much the same illusion, that you're trying to sell me, right now", Peter said, "which, you are doing quite poorly because you know you've done something wrong, am I right?", Peter asked, deciding to give him one last chance out of the hole he was currently digging himself into. Peter had leaned against the wall opposite Neal, waiting for the putty near the shower head to drop next. Any moment now.

10, 9, 8...

"I..well I...don't know what you're talk", Neal stammered unconvincingly, before Peter cut him off. "Stop right there young man!", he chided, immediately and effectively silencing Neal.

7, 6, 5...

"You are extremely fortunate that I am in a forgiving mood at this moment", he continued, "I felt bad about putting you in that position along with El, but I will not tolerate any lies from you, do you understand me!", Peter admonished, making Neal look down, as he fiddled with his right pajama pants pocket.

4, 3...

Neal looked up to try once more, "But I'm not"

2, 1 FLOP!

"lying?", Neal ended with his eyes growing wide, as his attempt to fib was abruptly stunted by a wet, floppy mass of plumber's putty, as it landed on the bathtub floor with a great big SPLAT!

Peter drew back the shower curtain, as they both stretched their necks to look, and there it was. A squiggly O shaped gray mass lay messily next to the drain.

Peter and Neal looked up from the gray blob to each other simultaneously. Neal smiled apologetically, trying to think up an excuse. Peter knew that look too!

That was it! Peter had had enough. He grabbed Neal by the wrist and put his foot up on the covered toilet seat, easily pulling Neal over his knee. He knew he was in for it, as soon as that blasted blob of putty made contact with the bath tub flooring. He just wasn't ready to be pulled across Peter's knee so quickly.

Five hard swats landed on his covered backside in rapid fire. As quickly as he had been bent over, he was placed back upright, to face a once again stern father.

Neal breathed heavily as his hands pulled on the sides of his pants as he wavered from side to side. His lower lip quivered and pouted, as he looked down with moist eyes, threatening to over flow.

"Now, would you care to try that again? What happened in this bathroom, the truth this time Neal!", Peter reiterated, rougher than he cared to this time.

"Remember that continuing to lie will only add to how many swats you have left", Peter informed him.

"What! That's not fair", Neal burst out, angry that all his efforts to please him had gone out the window.

"No matter what I do, it's never good enough! So why even bother! I was trying to keep myself from going crazy, so I took the putty to sculpture with it! I didn't mean to screw things up, but I did! I was trying to please you, but nothing works, so just go ahead and spank me then!", he yelled out, full out sobbing as he turned away from Peter and rushed onto his bed. Dropping himself onto the mattress, he hugged his pillow close to himself, burying his face onto it.

Peter walked on over to him and laid his hand on his shoulder gently, "Son, I gave you many chances to say the truth. The putty and water are accidents. They are fixable. I'm really proud of you for trying so hard. The lying was the issue", Peter said to him, all anger gone, only regret and concern in his voice.

"I don't care! Leave me alone! I hate you!", Neal viciously spat out, as the sobs and tears refused to stop.

Peter flinched, that had stung.

"Alright, I'll leave you alone. I'm going back to work. I'll fix the bathroom later. Use the one in the hallway for now", Peter said, his voice gruff, trying to cover the emotion threatening to overtake him. Neal could hear it, but he refused to care. Peter left abruptly, changing quickly before leaving in a hurry.

Neal's anger began to quell as he continued to replay Peter's words. Many chances? What chances, he thought. After replaying the whole scenario repeatedly, he began to slowly see just how many times his father had tried to draw him out, but he was too focused on the con to see it. He wasn't punishing him for the putty, water incident, or even the lunch. It was the lying. He had even spelled it out for him. Lying=spanking.

Deep down he knew what he was doing, and he did it anyway, again!

If he had just told the truth, things would have gone better. The more he thought about it, the more he realized he deserved a spanking. He had hurt Peter on top of it all.

The regret and guilt ate away at him as he laid in bed, wishing Peter was back. He needed to talk to him. He said he would fix the bathroom, so he'd have to come by eventually right?

Peter came home, his mind still weighed down by the earlier events. El noticed right away. He explained the whole situation to her, to which she responded by saying, "You should go talk to him. Don't leave things like this for both of you."

"I don't want to, but you should have seen him El. He was so mad. He really hates me", he said slumping down on his seat.

"That boy couldn't hate you if he tried", she declared self assuredly.

"I don't know. Maybe in a while. I'm gonna watch the game a bit. I need to unwind some", he said as he got up to enter the living room.

"Sounds good babe, just don't wait too long", she said to him.

"I won't", Peter said, sounding tired.

Neal was in his room. He had heard them both come in a few hours ago. He was on the verge of exploding. He really needed to talk to Peter, but he wasn't supposed to venture out or talk to anyone, except for the bathroom.

He didn't care anymore. He'd take the punishment for that too! He needed to talk to him now!

He opened the door slightly and stuck his nose out a bit, he could hear the game on.

Neal called out timidly, "Peter?", but got no answer.

A little louder, "Peter?!", but still no answer.

Maybe he was still angry with him, and didn't want to talk to him anymore, he thought.

Maybe he didn't want him anymore? No! He wouldn't believe that! He'd told him he loved him as his own, he would hold onto that promise.

"Peter!", once more with forcefulness. Still no answer.

El came out of the kitchen, having heard Peter's name called repeatedly. She found Peter asleep on the couch, and heard Neal call him once again. He was sounding a bit desperate.

She gently shook his shoulder, "Honey, Peter, wake up. Neal is calling you."

Peter startled awake, "Huh? What! What happened?", he asked, not fully awake yet.

"You fell asleep watching the game, babe. Neal is calling for you", Elizabeth said, urging him to awaken.

"Neal's calling? Ok, I'm up, I'm up", Peter said, as he fully awoke to the sound of...

"Dad! Dad! Please Dad! I'm sorry!", Neal yelled out, nearly ready to give up.

"I'm coming! Hold on!", Peter yelled back, getting himself up off of the sofa, fully awakening, happy to have heard Neal call him dad once again.

Peter took the stairs two at a time, Neal had sounded like he was nearing desperation.

Peter knocked before opening Neal's door, he found him sitting on his bed, looking quite repentant.

"You wanted to talk", Peter asked.

"Yeah, I...I uh, had a lot of time to think about what you said," Neal started, taking a meaningful pause to collect his thoughts. Peter nodded, as he sat right next to Neal, folding his hands.

"You're right, I shouldn't have lied. I kept replaying everything that happened this afternoon, and I", Neal paused again, glancing up at Peter, who saw regret and chagrin spread over his features, but only momentarily, as Neal looked back down.

"I realized, you gave me various chances to come clean, but I..I was too busy trying to con you to see it. I..I just," Neal shot up and started pacing the floor in front of Peter.

"I've been trying sooo hard to make you proud, and I keep failing. I'm just so frustrated. I was afraid of doing anything wrong. The lunch thing. Although you said that was ok, right?", Neal asked stopping in midstride to face Peter. Peter nodded, keeping quiet. Neal needed to get this all out.

"The bathroom was another mistake. I didn't mean to cause that mess. I was trying to keep busy", Neal explained, when he was interrupted by Peter.

"That I know was and accident, and I'm sure it wasn't just you. So I'll let it slide this time. We can fix it, but I'm pretty sure you had at least a feeling that touching that putty was wrong, right?", Peter asked, knowing it was important that he have someone hold him accountable for his actions.

"Yeah, I guess I did", Neal said quietly, sitting back down next to Peter. Peter patted him on his knee. They both exhaled loudly in unison, which caused them look at each other, instantly producing soft chuckles.

"I'm sorry I said I hated you. I didn't mean it. I'm sorry Dad", Neal said softly, looking up at Peter, to which Peter responded by embracing him.

Neal laid his cheek on Peter's shoulder, with a sad but determined look he said, "I'm ready to take whatever swats I have left Dad. I know I deserve it."

Peter was surprised, those words showed maturity. The same kid that only earlier had been trying to con his way out of a spanking, was now asking for one. He was proud of him, but the kid had gotten the message, right? Maybe there was no need for a spanking now.

Except, if he didn't go through with it, it was as good as going back on his word. He needed to be consistent with Neal.

"Alright son", Peter said, kissing Neal's head before putting Neal over his knee.

Neal gathered the edge of the comforter to himself, preparing himself for the pain he knew was coming.

"Can you tell me why you are receiving this spanking son?", Peter asked.

"Yes sir, because I lied to you", Neal said, feeling vulnerable in every way.

Peter wasted no time pulling his pajama bottoms down, exposing his bare backside. Neal whimpered slightly into the comforter.

He started swatting fast and hard, wanting to communicate that lying would not be tolerated.

Neal held on tighter onto the comforter, biting down on it, whimpering as his eyebrows knit together. It didn't take long for the tears to start falling. The sobbing soon followed. At first, his cries were soft and quiet, gradually they built up to full heavy hearted sobs of regret, as his heart was flushed clean of all its guilt, only to be replaced with the lesson being learned at hand. Do Not Lie.

"Ah! Ow! Ow!" *sob sob* "I'm sorry Dad!" *choke sob* "I won't lie to you again! Owww!", Neal sobbed out, genuine vulnerability dripping from his tongue, "I promise!"

Peter finished up with five well placed swats on the undercurve of his rump, then placed his pants back up at their rightful place. Neal sat up slowly, still sniffing and taking deep breaths, trying to compose himself, only to be overtaken by a random sob here and there.

Peter put his arm around him, to which Neal responded by leaning into him, alleviating some of the pressure from his backside, which was still throbbing with a heartbeat of its own.

"Alright son, you know I love you right?", Peter asked looking down at Neal.

"Yeah, I know *sniff* I love you too daddy", Neal said quietly, he'd never called him daddy before, and now it felt right to try it out.

Peter smiled and hugged Neal tighter to himself, planting a kiss on his black curls.

"What would you prefer I bring you for a late dinner? The pizza or Italian?", Peter as he semi released him from his bear hug.

"Could I have a little of both", Neal said, looking up a hopeful smile on his face, wiping his tears away.

"Both it is!", Peter said, glad it was over. He turned as he was opening the door, only to say, "After I bring you your dinner, you go back to grounding until Sunday, understood? There won't be any more lunch breaks with us or anything else. You can use the hallway bathroom for now until Sunday, when I'll finish fixing it. It'll be dry enough by then. Got it?", he asked.

"Yes sir, I got it", Neal said, as he firmly resolved he would finish off the week strong.


End file.
